VAMPIRES CAN FLY
by Roxylady666
Summary: Edward, vampire de plus de cent ans, noie son chagrin dans le KISS, une drogue surpuissante créée par un vampire pour les vampires. De shoots en coups d'un soir il tombera sur une vampire qui changera sa vie de toxico. Lemon. Langage cru. Drogue.
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIRES CAN FLY**

**PROLOGUE**

**EPOV :**

Cela faisait plus de cinquante ans que je me noyais dans la drogue. Cinquante ans de dope sur cent ans de mélancolie et de douleur lancinante. Je me sentais seul et abandonné, seul et malheureux. Tous les membres de ma « famille » avaient trouvé leur âme sœur. Pas moi. Je me sentais mal à en crever. Malheureusement, les vampires ne meurent pas.

En 1950, un vampire en mal de sensations fortes a créé le KISS, une drogue surpuissante capable de faire monter un vampire au septième ciel ou le faire descendre aux enfers selon le trip. Les drogues humaines, l'alcool mis à part, n'ayant aucun effet sur nous, il avait donc fallu en créer une. Je bénis ce type la première fois que j'y goûtais : Tanya ne parlait plus que de ça, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle me disait que ça nous faisait rêver et oublier nos soucis. Et des soucis, j'en avais des gros.

Le KISS est une substance liquide qui a la couleur et la consistance du sang, le goût est vraiment abject mais les effets sont si rapides qu'on s'y fait. Le trip peut être bon ou mauvais, hallucinatoire ou libidinal on se sent euphorique, on plane et ça dure longtemps. Et c'est vrai que ça aide à faire passer les douleurs de la vie. J'y ai goûté et j'en suis devenu accro. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Je couchais avec de superbes vampires pleines aux as pour me payer mes doses. Et ça me plaisait. De toute façon, cela faisait plus d'un demi-siècle que je ne connaissais que ça ! Pourquoi cela aurait-il dû changer ? J'étais persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir en sortir… La vie m'a montré que j'avais tort. Et cette vie retrouvée a un nom : Bella.


	2. Chapter 1 MY VERY FIRST KISS

_**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début: pyreneprincess, Virginie067 mais aussi Aude13Rob, Valeriafatale, Vinou, Bichou et les nénettes du DAOLFF!**_

_**Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mis ma fic en alert et/ou fav. Vous êtes vraiment super cool! Je vous adore! Cette fic est plutôt sombre et en cours d'écriture mais j'ai tout de même une idée d'où je veux emmener Edward et Bella. Ce premier chapitre relate le premier trip d'Edward... il sera loin d'être le dernier. **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la bulle en bas!**_

VAMPIRES CAN FLY

**CHAPITRE 1 : MY VERY FIRST KISS**

**EPOV :**

1952, chez les Denali. Je venais voir Tanya pour Noël. J'en avais assez de passer ces fêtes de fin d'année en famille ! Cette année-là, chaque couple avait décidé de partir en vacances de son côté. J'en étais très heureux, je ne supportais plus leur bonheur et leurs embrassades, sans parler de leurs pensées ! Tout cela me faisait mourir de douleur !

Tanya, comme à son habitude, m'accueillit les bars ouverts. Elle était amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps mais je ne ressentais rien pour elle, si ce n'est une attirance physique certaine. Elle était très belle. Mais je ne l'aimais pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. J'avais été clair avec elle, elle ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur et avait accepté mon amitié. Alice m'avait défendu d'y aller, elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer, elle m'avait mis en garde contre le KISS. Je lui avais gentiment fait comprendre que c'était ce que je voulais depuis longtemps, m'oublier, me griser, me lâcher afin d'être enivré d'autre chose que de douleur. Elle n'avait pas insisté mais j'avais entendu son inquiétude et ça m'avait fait mal.

La neige tombait à gros flocons ce soir-là. Nous avions pas mal bu avec Tanya et nous étions très détendus. Les autres membres du clan avaient rejoint des amis à Chicago, nous étions seuls. J'étais allongé sur ses genoux en train d'écouter distraitement un épisode de « The Green Hornet » à la radio quand elle sortit deux fioles de sa poche.

**-Prêt pour une nuit de plaisir Eddie ?**

Je ris et m'assis à ses côtés.

**-C'est la drogue dont je t'ai parlé. Si tu ne veux pas, je les range.**

**-J'en ai très envie Tanya. **

**-Il faut boire cul sec. C'est pas vraiment bath niveau goût mais les effets sont géniaux ! Par contre la descente est rude. Et ça dure minimum quatre heures. Avec cette dose on en a pour toute la nuit !**

Je pris la fiole et la débouchai. Nous nous regardâmes intensément en la portant à nos lèvres. Nous la bûmes selon les instructions de Tanya. Effectivement, je fis une grimace de dégoût. Je me levai pour me rincer les lèvres, la drogue fut plus rapide et je m'écroulai au sol. Je me sentais comme du coton, je regardai Tanya morte de rire au-dessus de moi. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur moi, son odeur était multipliée par mille, mon corps réagit d'une façon inattendue : une boule se forma dans mon bas ventre et mon pénis se raidit. Je pouvais voir chaque centimètre de sa peau comme si mes yeux étaient un microscope. Elle était sublime à la lumière du feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Je passais mes mains le long de sa colonne, je caressais de la soie, mon corps frémissait à chacune de mes pressions sur sa peau. Mon cerveau était brumeux, j'avais soif d'elle. Je sentais l'odeur de sa cyprine, son parfum, sa peau… toutes ces senteurs se mélangeaient pour donner un délicieux bouquet.

**-Wow… Tanya… c'est …**

**-Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?**

Je dégrafais son chemisier, les boutons éraflaient mes doigts en feu, je les sentais marquer ma chair. Je ressentais tout au centuple, la pièce se mit soudain à tourner. Je m'agrippai alors à ses hanches pour ne pas tomber. Elle se déshabilla et ôta aussi mes vêtements qu'elle mit en lambeaux. Le bout de ses doigts sur mon torse me mettait au supplice. J'avais une terrible envie de baise. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant. Je la basculai sur le côté et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle. Je la voyais en technicolor, sublime, parfaite. Ses lèvres inférieures étaient trempées et l'odeur de cyprine me fit chavirer. Je voulais me fondre en elle. Je descendis le long de ses cuisses et soudai ma langue à sa vulve. Elle se cambra. Je ne pouvais arrêter de la laper, de sucer son clitoris et de fouiller son antre. Ma langue et ses plis se connectaient et devenaient comme une entité unique. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, je m'enivrais d'elle, de son nectar dégoulinant sur ma bouche. Elle hurla mon prénom et je sus qu'elle avait jouit. J'aspirais goulument son suc tout en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de mes pouces.

**-Edward ! Prends-moi ! Tu sais combien j'en ai envie !**

Je remontai mes lèvres sur son ventre puis sur sa poitrine, elle me brûlait, je voyais sa peau comme dans un kaléidoscope, elle miroitait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. J'étais en pleine extase. Instinctivement, je plaçai mon sexe contre son entrée. Ma tête tournait comme dans un manège, son corps… si désirable… J'entrai en elle puissamment, elle geint et j'accélérai mes mouvements dans son antre. Chaque coup me transportait hors de la pièce, j'avais l'impression de voler, je planais au-dessus d'elle. Je sentais ma virilité gonfler à l'intérieur de Tanya. Tout était parfait en cet instant : la lumière du feu, le sourire de ma partenaire, le toucher de sa peau, la chaleur de sa chair, mes mains sur ses seins... Mon orgasme me foudroya, comme je me déversais en elle, mon esprit se fragmenta en un milliard de super nova. Je criai ma jouissance et retombai mollement contre mon amante.

Elle m'enlaça et me regarda passionnément. Je ne la voyais presque plus, ma vue était de plus en plus trouble, seul le toucher et l'odorat étaient décuplés. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Ses lèvres violèrent les miennes, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Elle s'empala sur mon membre durcit de nouveau et elle ondula, fort, vite… Je baisai à l'aveugle. Ouvrir les yeux ne me servait à rien. J'avais l'impression de regarder un film muet en accéléré. Je décidai de les laisser fermés.

**-Ta…nya… ooohhh … mon dieu…**

Elle accéléra le rythme, je me laissai totalement aller, je n'avais plus de forces, j'étais complètement parti… Nous jouîmes à l'unisson et ce fut encore plus fort que la première fois. Je fus pris de convulsions, mes oreilles sifflaient, mon ventre tremblait de l'intérieur. Je m'évanouis dans ses bras tant ce fut magistral.

Le réveil fut nettement moins agréable. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux : ils étaient comme du plomb. Tanya était déjà revenu de son trip et me tenait la main, elle avait l'ai apeuré.

**-Edward… je suis là…**

Une brûlure intense prit naissance dans ma poitrine, je me cambrai de douleur… même le venin était plus doux.

**-TANYAAAAAAAAAAA ! AIDE-MOIIIIIIIIII !**

Je serrai sa main, ça me rassurait de la savoir à mes côtés. Cette brûlure me donnait la nausée. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me découpait en petit morceaux avec un scalpel.

**-Tanyaaaa… j'ai… si… maaaal…**

La brûlure diminua peu à peu. Je me détendis. Les coups de scalpel disparurent. Je lui souris.

**-C'était la descente.**

Je la regardai comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

**-Où te procures-tu cette merveille?**

Elle me sourit à son tour. Je venais d'entrer dans un monde de luxure et de débauche…


	3. Chapter 2 LET'S GET HIGH

_**Merci ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews, vos mises en Alert ou en Fav, vos encouragements et votre soutien! Je vous adore! **_

_**Voici un Dark Edward en manque d'amour et de dope. Il y aura beaucoup de trips et de lemon dans cette fic... et pas toujours avec Bella... *pas taper!* J'aime faire souffrir Edward pour mieux le faire renaître... et j'adore les "happy end" alors pas de panique! LOL **_

_**Assez de bla bla... Bonne lecture et la petite bulle n'attend que d'éclater! :-)**_

**VAMPIRES CAN FLY**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LET'S GET HIGH**

**EPOV :**

Tanya m'avait introduit dans son cercle très fermé des junkies et de leurs dealers. Pour avoir du KISS il fallait payer très cher ou coucher avec le revendeur. Beaucoup de dealers étaient des femelles vampires d'influence. Comme j'étais plutôt bien de ma personne, je n'avais pas eu de mal à trouver des revendeuses. L'une d'elle, Victoria, adorait quand je passais la voir. Et depuis ce fameux jour de 1952, mes visites étaient régulières. Je me noyais dans le KISS et l'alcool pour oublier ma solitude de plus en plus pesante. J'avais quitté ma famille en 1964 pendant les émeutes de Wyatts. J'étais allé manifester pour le droit des noirs d'entrer à l'université. Je n'étais jamais revenu. Je leur avait écrit une lettre leur expliquant mon choix. Parti sans laissé d'adresse. Nous étions en 2010 et je ne les avais toujours pas revus. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas l'intention.

J'entrais chez Vic en tremblant. Le manque. C'était le plus difficile à supporter, c'était pire que la soif et l'envie de sang humain. Elle me fit asseoir et me tendit un verre. Whisky sans glace. Je le bus d'une traite. Elle m'en servit un autre.

**-Tu trembles toujours chaton.**

Je le descendis plus vite que le premier. Je tremblai déjà moins. Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous avions de la chance, nous étions une espèce magnifique, immortelle et dangereuse. Victoria était rousse. Elle avait une peau de lait et des lèvres rouge sang. Elle était extrêmement belle et elle le savait. Elle jouait de ses charmes pour refiler sa came. Elle me caressa le front, j'étais fiévreux. Le KISS avait des effets secondaires sur les vampires, ils étaient tous le fruit du manque : fièvre, tremblements, peur panique… Je m'en foutais. Je voulais la baiser et me shooter.

Je l'embrassai et remuai ma langue dans sa bouche. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses et les pressai. Elle était impatiente. Elle arracha ses vêtements tandis que j'ôtai lentement les miens. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas eu ma dose. Je m'étais nourri mais cela ne suffisait pas. J'étais extrêmement las… tout le contraire de mon pénis qui ne demandait qu'elle. Elle se colla contre moi et m'embrassa urgemment. Je la soulevai de terre et l'empalai sur mon sexe dressé. Elle accrocha ses mains derrière mon cou. Elle était divine. Comme d'habitude. Je la culbutai fort, je voulais jouir vite et partir. Je voulais voler de nouveau. Je susurrai son prénom à son oreille comme des spasmes orgasmiques possédaient mon corps. Elle vint vite elle aussi.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et elle me tendit un quart de fiole.

**-Si tu veux plus, tu couches plus.**

**-Ca me va Vic.**

**-T'es sûr ? J'ai vraiment envie de ta queue !**

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois.

**-Je reviendrai demain et resterai plus longtemps, je veux une bonne dose pour le week-end.**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil comme je sortais de chez elle. Je me hâtai de rejoindre mon studio. Les tremblements avaient repris. Je m'assis sur mon lit et bus la fiole. Je ne sentais même plus son goût infect après toutes ces années. Je me laissai choir sur le lit comme la drogue prenait possession de mon corps. Je voyais des étoiles exploser dans la chambre, le plafond devint une voute céleste, je tendis le bras et m'accrochai à vénus. Elle brillait de mille feux au creux de ma main. Je ne pouvais cesser de la regarder miroiter. Sa lumière devint puissante et embrasa la pièce. Je fermais les yeux, ébloui. Cette chaleur m'enveloppait, je m'y sentais en sécurité. Je sentis un sourire sur mon visage, mon esprit se baladait à travers des nuages mauves. Je sentais l'air sur mon corps… je me détendis totalement et perdis pied.

Je m'éveillai à terre avec une boule dans le ventre, j'avais envie de vomir. Du sang noir sortit de ma bouche. La descente était pire à chaque prise. Il faisait nuit. J'étais resté dans les vapes longtemps. Je me levai difficilement et allai prendre une douche.

Au fil des ans, j'étais devenu une loque. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais supplié Aro de me tuer mais mon don de lire les pensées était trop important à ses yeux. A chaque fois, il me proposait de rejoindre les Volturi et à chaque fois, je refusais. Je ne voulais pas vivre, je voulais oublier. Je me séchai et m'habillai péniblement. Ma tête allait exploser. Je sortis en chancelant, la descente était longue à mourir. Je déambulais sans savoir où aller, je crevais de douleur. J'entrai machinalement dans mon bar favori et commandai un verre. La serveuse me prit la main. C'était une enfant de la lune, un loup-garou qui prenait soin des vampires, une louve qui prenait soin de moi dans des moments comme celui-ci. Elle avait quitté sa meute après un chagrin d'amour. Elle ne nous détestait pas, elle travaillait dans ce bar à créatures étranges car elle avait besoin de fric, point barre. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour moi. Elle m'aimait bien, elle m'aimait beaucoup… beaucoup trop…

**-Salut Leah. Un double comme d'hab !**

Elle déposa le verre et fit le tour du bar pour venir près de moi. Je fis descendre le whisky dans ma gorge à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle m'en servit un autre, je recommençai.

**-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.**

Mes crampes se calmèrent. Je lui souris. Ca allait mieux.

**-Depuis combien de temps t'as pas chassé Edward ?**

Je ne pouvais le dire. Elle me prit dans ses bras. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins. Elle dut le sentir car elle resserra son étreinte. Je posai mon front sur son épaule, je me sentais si vide, si seul… j'étais perdu. Je me lovai contre elle. Elle appela son collègue :

**-Laurent ! J'ai fini, tu me remplaces au bar ?**

**-Mais James est en retard !**

**-Je m'en fous ! Tu gères ! **

Elle me laissa au bar et mit son manteau. Il faisait froid en cette soirée de novembre. Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna vers la sortie :

**-Les verres sont pour moi ! Allons nous détendre à la fête foraine !**

Je me laissai guider, cette fille avait le don de me faire sourire sans avoir besoin de drogue. Nous passâmes une agréable soirée, ce fut la meilleure de ma vie depuis des lustres. Je ne me doutais point que d'ici quelques heures, j'allai faire la rencontre qui me donnerait goût à la vie.

Le jour se levait comme je la raccompagnais chez elle. J'avais envie d'une fiole mais la perspective de me retrouver seul chez moi me faisait peur. Je me sentais si triste.

**-A bientôt Leah ! Merci pour cette soirée.**

Elle me retint.

**-Monte ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi et je sens bien que t'as pas envie d'être seul.**

Je la suivis jusque chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appart et m'attira à l'intérieur. Elle augmenta le chauffage. C'était cosy et chaleureux, tout comme elle.

**-Installe-toi ! **

Elle se fit du thé. Je regardai les nombreuses photos sur le mur : sa famille, ses amis de la meute, ses clients. Une photo attira mon attention. Elle posait avec une sublime vampire végétarienne au sourire ravageur. Ca me remua l'intérieur. Je sentis des frissons parcourir mon épine dorsale… et ce n'était pas dû au manque.

**-Bella ! Ma meilleure amie ! C'est Jake, mon cousin, qui nous l'a ramenée à La Push. Elle a été transformée par un vampire qui la croyait morte. On s'en est occupé : et d'elle et de son créateur. On lui a appris à chasser. Elle est devenue comme un membre de la famille.**

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette photo. Je les trouvais très belles toutes les deux. Elles avaient l'air si heureuses. Je les enviais. Mon cœur se serra et j'eus, de nouveau, envie de pleurer. Je serrai les poings. Leah se plaça derrière moi et me massa les épaules. Bigre que c'était bon ! Je penchai ma tête en arrière, elle câlina mon cou de sa langue. Je me raidis tout comme mon sexe. Elle ôta ma veste et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt qu'elle enleva par la tête. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon et le fit glisser à mes pieds. J'enlevai mes chaussures et envoyai valser le pantalon. J'ôtai mes chaussettes et me retournai, face à elle. Il ne me restait que mon boxer. Elle se mit à nu. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Sa chaleur humaine me rendait docile. Je la respirai, léchai chaque parcelle de son corps, je la goûtai. Hum elle était délicieuse.

**-Leah… donne-moi tout ce que tu veux…**

Elle pénétra ma bouche de sa langue et y dansa. Elle prit une télécommande sur le rebord de la fenêtre et appuya sur un bouton : _Twist_ de NIN emplit la pièce. Elle jeta la télécommande sur le divan et caressa mon torse de ses mains. Je fis glisser les miennes jusqu'au bas de ses reins et la collai contre moi. Mon érection aurait pu trouer mon boxer. Je devais faire attention de ne pas la blesser voire pire. Elle sentit mon trouble :

**-Les louves sont solides Edward. Tu peux te lâcher avec moi. **

Je massai ses fesses, elles étaient douces et chaudes, ses petits gémissements me rendaient dingues. Elle passa son index et son majeur dans mon boxer et le fit glisser lentement, découvrant ma queue dure comme du marbre. Mon gland caressa sa toison et me fit gémir, comme elle. Elle s'agenouilla et pris ma virilité au plus profond de sa gorge. Ses succions étaient superbement exécutées, je me retenais violemment de ne pas jouir.

_**-Edward… je voudrais tant que tu sois heureux… **_

Ses pensées étaient douces et apaisantes. Elles étaient un baume pour mes plaies. Elle pressa délicatement mes testicules tout en léchant ma hampe.

**-Oooh Christ !**

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de blasphémer mais c'était trop bon ! Je me sentais depuis longtemps abandonné de tous : des dieux comme des hommes. Je ne craignais plus la colère de Dieu, mon âme étant morte il y a un siècle.

Elle prit mon sexe dans sa bouche et augmenta le rythme. Mon ventre brûlait de désir, ma vue se troubla et je jouis au fond de sa gorge. J'étais ivre d'elle. Je la vis avaler mon foutre et se lécher les lèvres comme elle remontait son visage vers le mien. Je la portai jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongeai sur le lit.

**-Edward…prends-moi comme une chienne !**

Je ris. Je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle et collai mon vit à son entrée humide. Je l'embrassai avec fougue comme j'entrai en elle. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait mes coups de butoir me rendaient fort et puissant. Elle s'agrippa à ma nuque et releva son bassin. Je fus surpris et hoquetai de plaisir. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Leah, elle vit la tristesse sur mon visage. Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, mes joues seraient trempées. J'entendais le vide qui avait remplacé mon cœur hurler sa solitude. J'entendais le cri de mes victimes humaines, le rire de mes frères, la voix de ma mère adoptive et les soupirs tristes de mon père. J'entendais les pas d'Alice et les chansons de Rosalie. Un manque encore plus grand que celui de la dope s'engouffra dans tous mes pores. Je me collai contre Leah, ivre de plaisir et de mélancolie.

**-Leah…**

_**-Je sais que tu es triste… laisse-toi aller… Edward… laisse ta souffrance s'envoler…**_

**-LEAAAAAAAAAHHHH !**

Je pris conscience du trou béant dans ma poitrine comme je jouis fortement en elle. Je m'écroulais à ses côtés, les traits tirés, le corps en charpie. Elle me pris dans ses bras et me serra du plus fort qu'elle put. Ce fut à ce moment que les tremblements commencèrent…


	4. Chapter 3 SUFFERING AND PAIN

**Merci merci merciiiiiiiii à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fic en alert/fav et qui me suivent sur cette fic en cours. Un merci tout particulier aux nenettes du DAOLFF mais aussi à Letmesign23, lucie62170, Nanie... et tous les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre!**

**En ce moment je suis sur une autre fic qui me prend aussi pas mal de temps. Voici où vous pouvez la trouver: .com/ **

**Voici un chapitre intéressant pour les fans du couple Edward/Bella. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Comme j'ai un peu moins d'inspiration sur cette fic, je compte sur vous pour faire péter la tite bulle d'encouragements à la fin de votre lecture :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**VAMPIRES CAN FLY**

**CHAPITRE 3 : SUFFERING AND PAIN**

**EPOV :**

Je ne pouvais arrêter de trembler, mon corps était la proie de violents spasmes dus au manque mais aussi et surtout, à la soif… Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis mon dernier trip et je ne pouvais dire combien de temps il avait duré. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, elle était brûlante. Je souffrais le martyr. Sentir le corps chaud de Leah me fit du bien mais elle ne put contenir les spasmes. J'entendais ses pensées paniquées, elle ne savait que faire pour m'aider. Je sentis ses larmes sur mon front.

**-Leah… je suis désolé…**

**-C'est moi qui suis désolée Edward…**

Elle resserra son étreinte. On sonna à la porte. Elle se leva pour ouvrir et mon cœur eut froid. J'entendis une voix féminine lui parler.

**-Salut ma chérie ! Désolée, j'ai oublié mes clés ce matin. T'as pas l'air bien là ça va ?**

**-J'ai ramené un vampire, il est dans ta chambre… en manque de KISS… j'ai si mal pour lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire Bella…**

_Bella…_ j'avais encore assez de neurones pour me souvenir du nom de cette superbe fille sur la photo. Je souris d'un sourire triste. Que pourrait-elle espérer vivre avec un déchet comme moi ? Que pouvais-je lui offrir ? La tête me tournait, je fermais les yeux.

Une main se posa sur mon front. Elle était douce.

**-Wow ! Comment il s'appelle cet Adonis?**

**-Edward.**

**-Edward. Ouvre les yeux, doucement. Si tu m'entends, serre ma main.**

Elle la posa dans la mienne, je la serrai fort pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas chavirer dans mon néant de tristesse. J'ouvris les yeux et mon cœur explosa. Elle me souriait d'un sourire sincère tout en pressant gentiment ma main, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Leah m'avait parlé de l'Imprégnation de leur espèce, je la vivais à cet instant. Bella était en train de devenir mon centre de gravité, elle me retenait, m'empêchait de plonger dans le gouffre de la déchéance. C'était plus fort que ma mélancolie, plus fort que ma détresse… plus fort que la drogue… je l'espérais si fort… Ce sentiment m'étreignait de toute son amplitude. J'aurais tout donné pour que cela soit réciproque.

**-Leah… il est mort de soif. Reste avec lui.**

Elle retira sa main et se leva.

**-Nooon… pitié…**

Mon corps cherchait instinctivement le sien, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Etait-ce dû au manque ? Etait-ce une conséquence de la descente ? J'étais perdu, noyé dans des sensations contradictoires…

**-Bella…**

**-Je reviens Edward… Ca va aller…**

Elle caressa mon front… Mes lèvres s'étirèrent… Je sus qu'elle ne mentait pas en voyant de la lumière au fond de ses prunelles. J'espérais qu'elle rallumerait la mienne…

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard qui pour moi furent une éternité. Elle avait un verre emplit de sang humain dans la main. Elle se tourna vers Leah.

**-Ils se débarrassent du sang contaminé à l'hôpital, je le récupère discrètement, il est sans danger pour nous. **

Elle se plaça près de moi et me souleva la tête pour que je puisse boire. Ce que je fis avidement. Mes yeux s'éclairèrent d'une faible lumière, la brûlure emprisonnant ma gorge s'éteignait lentement, je me sentais bien.

**-Ca va mieux ?**

Sa voix… une symphonie…

**-Oui, beaucoup mieux… merci… je… suis désolé… **

Ma voix… une élégie…

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne. J'enlaçais mes doigts autour des siens. Elle ne lâcha pas son étreinte. Après quelques minutes, elle déposa le verre à terre et posa son autre main sur mon front.

**-Au moins, tu n'es pas fiévreux. Ce n'était pas la descente, seulement la soif. Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas nourri ?**

**-Je… je ne sais pas…**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Rallonge-toi. Tu dois te reposer. Je te laisse ma chambre.**

**-Tu restes ?**

Je murmurais plus que je ne parlais. J'avais peur de la faire fuir. Je la voulais près de moi. Je me sentais moins perdu sans elle. Que se passait-il en moi ? Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais entendre ses pensées. Je frissonnais, cela aussi était nouveau. Et ça me faisait peur…

Je vis la bouche de Leah s'agrandir au vu de la tournure de la discussion. Elle se mit à rire.

**-Edward, je vois que tu apprécies la compagnie de Bella !**

Son sourire était radieux. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

**-Je vous laisse ! Je vais me coucher, je dors moi ! Faites pas trop de bruit les amoureux !**

**-LEAH ! C'est quoi ses manières !**

Bella avait vraiment l'air gênée… moi, pas. Elle se retourna et vit mon sourire.

**-Ca te fait marrer en plus ?**

**-Désolé… c'est nerveux… c'est juste que… j'ai pas l'habitude de montrer ma souffrance à des inconnues… c'est déconcertant…**

Je serrai sa main plus fort. Elle ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi et lâcha ma main. Elle gardait ses distances. Mon cœur se serra.

**-Alors, puisque nous avons toute la journée, raconte-moi ton histoire ! Comment es-tu tombé dans la dope ? **

Cela m'était douloureux d'en parler. Je me rendais compte de ce que j'étais devenu. J'aurais tant voulu la connaître avant cette merde !

**-Eh bien, quelqu'un d'aussi malheureux que moi a voulu me soulager de mes peines comme elle soulageait les siennes. Et j'ai accepté en connaissance de cause. **

**-Depuis combien de temps tu te fous en l'air en connaissance de cause ?**

Son regard était dur, comme empli de reproches. Sa voix était glaciale, elle avait sifflé cette phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux. La honte me submergea et je détournai le regard.

**-Un peu plus de cinquante ans.**

Je l'avais susurré en espérant qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Elle était vampire et comme moi, elle entendait le moindre chuchotement. Je perçus la soudaine raideur de son corps.

**-Et tu comptes arrêter quand ? **

Elle était directe, franche, honnête… et en colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne me connaissait que depuis quelques minutes… _Tu charries Edward ! Tu la connais depuis moins d'une heure et tu es déjà fou d'elle! L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité…_

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais mal parti, à quel point je m'étais oublié… Perdu dans mes pensées, je fixai la fenêtre, ne trouvant rien à lui répondre de concluant.

**-Pourquoi es-tu si malheureux Edward ?**

Je ne savais par quoi commencer : malheureux d'être un monstre sans âme, malheureux de solitude, malheureux du manque d'amour ou malheureux de tout ça à la fois… je ne savais même plus pour quelles raison j'avais voulu me détruire… J'avais oublié à quel point il m'était difficilement supportable d'exister.

Ce fut à mon tour de me raidir sous le coup de toutes ces émotions, de ce sentiment nouveau en train de naître en moi. Elle me força à la regarder, ce que je vis me fit tourner la tête : son visage était empreint de quelque chose de doux, quelque chose d'indescriptible, comme une lueur d'espoir qui se développe à la vitesse d'une comète…

**-Si tu veux t'en sortir je t'aiderai… Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ma raison a disparu quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre il y a une heure ! Mais si tu veux continuer à te détruire, je préfère te laisser partir sur le champ. On ne force pas un âne à boire alors qu'il n'a pas soif !**

Je souris, j'aimais cette expression. Elle me rappelait ma mère humaine, elle l'employait souvent.

Elle venait de me proposer son aide, elle venait de me dire que je pouvais m'en sortir si je le voulais mais le voulais-je vraiment ? Je ne sus quoi répondre et je me levai. C'était trop pour moi, la drogue était ma meilleure ennemie depuis si longtemps, je ne connaissais qu'elle. Ce que me proposait Bella me terrifiait. Elle me tendit un bout de papier : son nom et son numéro de téléphone y étaient griffonnés. Je le pris délicatement.

**-Si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi !**

Je sortis en lui souriant. Je me sentais mal… j'avais besoin de ma meilleure ennemie…


	5. Chapter 4 BAD TRIP AND ROMANCE

_**Un IMMENSE merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en alert/fav, qui ont laissé des reviews et qui lisent cette fic! Ca me touche énormément! Un merci particulier aux nénettes du DAOLFF, à veronika crépuscule, lia3011, yellowstone69, noemie, lucie62170, grazie, eiphose, SoSweetSoCrazy, Nanie, chouchiumag, Ninie, amimi31, bichou85, petitlutin29, elo-didie, aelita48, Voodoooo, patoun et les autres que j'aurais pu oublier!**_

_**Edward et sa meilleure ennemie... encore... Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle!**_

**VAMPIRES CAN FLY**

**CHAPITRE 4 : BAD TRIP AND ROMANCE**

**EPOV :**

Je sortis de chez Leah, totalement retourné. Ce que je venais de vivre était en train de remettre en cause tout ce que je connaissais depuis des lustres ! Je m'étais toujours imaginé que je finirais mon immortalité seul, malheureux telle une âme perdue dans les limbes. Je n'avais jamais espéré une quelconque rédemption, je n'avais jamais cru en l'existence d'une bonne étoile. A 17 ans, au décès de mes parents, j'étais devenu aussi mort qu'un tombeau, aussi vide qu'un cimetière. Et ma condition de vampire n'avait fait qu'empirer mon mal être. J'en voulais à Carlisle, mon père adoptif, de m'avoir transformé, je lui en voulais de m'avoir changé en monstre. Et maintenant que j'avais rencontré Bella, tout prenait une tournure nouvelle. De la lumière était en train de naître au fond de mon cœur et cela me terrorisait.

Bella m'avait proposé de quitter la drogue, de me libérer du KISS… et j'avais refusé ! Quel crétin imbécile ! J'aurais dû y retourner ! J'aurais dû lui dire qu'elle devenait mon étoile mais j'avais si peur de la faire fuir ! J'avais peur de perdre mon unique espoir. Je lui préférais une image à une réalité avide de malheur.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que j'entrais chez Victoria. Je la trouvais apprêtée pour la baise, elle me donnait vraiment envie. J'aimais son corps pour ce qu'il était : un distributeur de plaisir, un distributeur de trips.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon cou :

**-Châton ! T'as une sale mine ? Je t'offre un verre ?**

**-Oui, s'il te plaît !**

Elle me servit un grand verre de whisky que je bus cul sec. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier son visage.

**-Wow ! Quelle descente !**

**-Un autre s'il te plaît.**

Elle me tendit la bouteille en me souriant. Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Je bus une nouvelle fois et posai la bouteille à terre. Je me sentais mieux. Je me déshabillai vite et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Son corps me faisait perdre mes moyens… ou était-ce l'alcool, je n'aurais su le dire. Elle caressa mon visage et l'embrassa en collant son corps contre le mien. Je bandais déjà fort. Elle ôta ses sous-vêtements, unique rempart à sa nudité et frotta son sexe contre le mien. Je malaxai son postérieur et geignis d'anticipation.

**-J'ai besoin d'une grosse dose… tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Hum… je ne peux plus attendre.**

Elle s'empala sur moi et nous baisâmes comme des bêtes, plusieurs fois, toute la journée. Ce fut bestial, brutal, fort et puissant. Je la voulais comblée pour que sa dope me comble à son tour. Et elle fut extrêmement satisfaite.

Je repartis à la tombée de la nuit avec deux fioles pleines. J'étais content. Le week-end s'annonçait féerique… je me trompais.

Je ne pouvais attendre d'être chez moi. Je trouvais un petit parking sous terrain près de l'hôpital. _Quelle ironie…_ Je m'assis contre le mur sur une place abandonnée, à l'abri des regards. Il n'y avait pas de caméras, c'était l'idéal. J'ouvris la première fiole et en bus la moitié. J'eus à peine le temps de la reboucher que les effets du KISS envahirent mon cerveau. Je me couchai sur le sol crasseux… Mon corps se disloqua en milliers de flocons qui furent transportés dans les airs… Je soupirai d'aise… Le trou béant dans ma poitrine n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Bella prendre mon visage dans ses mains. J'aurais pu sentir son corps contre le mien tellement elle avait l'air réel. Mon corps se fracassa alors en petits morceaux et entra dans celui de Bella. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, mon esprit emprisonnait chaque pore de sa peau laiteuse, mon épiderme était cousu au sien, nous voguions ensemble, nous volions ensemble. Mon cerveau se déconnecta une fraction de seconde… et ce fut l'enfer.

Je n'entendis soudain qu'un bruit sourd et étouffé. J'ouvris les yeux et ne vis rien. Je tâtai le sol… du satin… je tentai d'écarter les bras… ils touchèrent des parois de bois… Je regardai alors au-dessus de moi… une planche… j'étais dans un cercueil… vivant… terriblement vivant et immortel. J'essayai en vain de sortir, je n'avais aucune issue. Ma force était inutile, j'avais beau taper, rien ne bougeait. Seul ce bruit sourd et feutré étreignait mes sens. Je frappai la planche de nouveau… rien… Tout à coup je les vis : des vers, des millions de vers grouillants partout à l'intérieur de ma nouvelle demeure. Ils montaient sur mon corps, remplissaient les plis de mes vêtements en lambeaux. Je les sentais partout : le long de mes membres, dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, au fond de ma gorge.

Je hurlai à pleins poumons. Ils fouillaient ma chair, dévoraient mes entrailles, entaillaient ma peau mise à nu. Mais je savais de plus profond de ma conscience que je ne pouvais mourir ! Ma peau se refermait à chaque blessure, mes entrailles reprenaient consistance pour mieux être dévorées encore et encore, pour l'éternité… Le supplice de Tantale ne pouvait être plus douloureux ! Je voulus les chasser en me débattant, ils revenaient par centaine de milliers. Je paniquai et criai ma douleur !

**-AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! AU SECOOOOOOOOURS !**

Personne ne m'entendit crier. J'avais choisi ce lieu pour ne pas être dérangé, j'allais y crever. A petit feu… La mort serait longue. Les vers n'avaient cessé de fouiller ma chair, je me mis à trembler, la bile monta dans ma gorge. Je voulais mourir… Je sentis des larmes couler de mes yeux. Carlisle m'avait un jour expliqué que les vampires pouvaient pleurer lors d'une immense souffrance mais que cela était extrêmement rare. Je ne pus stopper mes sanglots. Les vers rentraient maintenant dans mes orbites et dans mon ventre, j'étais las, je me laissai dévorer en hurlant.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai prostré comme un cadavre spasmophile. Pris dans les méandres du mauvais trip, je ne remarquai pas qu'on m'avait déplacé. Cependant, une voix me parlait à travers les planches du cercueil :

**-EDWARD ! REVIENS ! REVEILLE-TOI ! **

Une caresse sur ma main et un souffle contre mon visage me firent revenir peu à peu. On me souleva, on caressa mon front.

_**-James…James…James… aide-moi… moi… moi…**_

L'écho augmenta et brisa mes tympans. Je ne pus que crier le nom de ma délivrance…

**-BELLAAAAAAA !**

… et je perdis connaissance.

**-Edward… ouvre les yeux… **

J'obéis. Elle était près de moi, ma main emprisonnée dans la sienne aurait pu se fissurer tant elle la serrait. Nous étions dans sa chambre. Mes prunelles ne quittaient pas les siennes. Elle avait l'air morte d'inquiétude. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ces angoissants retours de trip. Elle ne méritait pas un sale vampire junkie pour compagnie.

**-Bella… je… **

Ma gorge se serra. Je ne pus rien dire d'autre. Bella fit ce que j'attendais depuis d'interminables heures, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je mis les miens autour de sa taille, comme un enfant perdu dans un monde d'adultes.

**-Bella… pourquoi… tu fais ça… pour moi ?**

**-Parce que j'ai perdu un ami vampire à cause de la dope. Aro Volturi l'a tué alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des siècles… C'était son meilleur élément. Il était comme un frère pour Aro.**

Je connaissais les Volturi, je n'avais jamais su que l'un d'eux était tombé dans la drogue.

**-Aro ne supportait plus de le voir se détruire. Et Marcus n'en pouvait plus de son mal être. Il est mort sans douleur, j'ai assisté à son suicide à sa demande. Je l'adorais. Il était un peu comme un mentor pour moi…**

Son visage était marqué par la peine. Je savais que Marcus était malheureux comme les pierres depuis la mort de son âme sœur. Ses pensées ont longtemps fait écho aux miennes. Je fixai intensément Bella :

**-Je suis désolé… Je l'appréciais…**

**-Vous vous ressemblez tant. Je voudrais que cette saloperie n'ait jamais existé !**

Et dire que j'avais béni son existence ! Quel idiot je faisais ! Je ne pensais qu'à ma petite personne, je ne voyais pas que je détruisais tout ce que je touchais. A cette pensée je me mis à frissonner et m'écartai d'elle de peur de la blesser. J'avais si peur de lui faire du mal.

**-Pourquoi t'écartes-tu de moi ? Je ne mords que les animaux je te rappelle !**

Je ris ! Je fus surpris d'entendre mon rire. Il me semblait être comme un ami perdu de vue qu'on a du mal à reconnaître mais qu'on accueille à bras ouverts.

**-Heu… j'ai peur de… de te …**

**-De me détruire comme tu te détruis ?**

Touché !

**-Wow ! Je… je ne sais… Bella tu es…**

**-Perspicace ? C'est ce que me reproche toujours Leah ! Au fait, elle t'embrasse, elle est partie à La Push voir sa famille. **

Je souris.

**-Merci… j'aime beaucoup Leah.**

**-Oui ! J'ai cru comprendre !**

Cette fois ce fut elle qui s'éloigna de moi. Je ne sus comment réagir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir dit cela… mais c'était vrai… je l'appréciais énormément…

**-Je l'apprécie vraiment…**

**-Tu couches seulement avec les filles que tu APPRECIES ou il t'arrive de baiser celles que tu aimes ?**

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien recevoir un trois tonnes en pleine figure! Je me sentis blessé. Je m'écartai d'elle de nouveau.

**-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je ne te dois rien !**

Sa gifle me fit encore plus mal !

**-Tu me dois de ne pas être bouffé par des vers imaginaires au fond d'un parking sordide !**

Quel con ! Je n'étais vraiment qu'un déchet !

**-Be… Bella … je…**

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure… mon coup de grâce… Je me jetai sur elle et l'embrassai. Elle se serra contre moi et me rendit mon baiser. Puis elle s'écarta de nouveau de moi.

**-Edward… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je me ressaisis, cette fois je ne gâcherais plus mes moments de bonheur.

**-Il me prend que je commence à t'apprécier !**

Elle se rapprocha de moi en riant.

**-Tu as volé ma raison… j'exige que tu me la rendes !**

**-Il se peut qu'elle se trouve dans un autre baiser…**


	6. Chapter 5 REFUSE

_**Un grand grand grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent sur cette fic. Il y aura cependant un peu moins de posts car je viens de perdre mon oncle d'une leucémie et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je m'efforcerai d'en trouver un peu pour me changer les idées et ainsi changer les vôtres! Encore merci de me lire! Ca me touche beaucoup!**_

_**Dans ce chapitre Edward va ENFIN prendre conscience de son amour pour Bella et de la déchéance dans laquelle il s'enfonce... Bonne lecture!**_

**VAMPIRES CAN FLY**

**CHAPITRE 5 : REFUSE (song : NIN Fragile Live at the CRC)**

**EPOV :**

Nous passâmes une bonne heure à rechercher sa raison au fond de nos baisers. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, le bonheur me tournait la tête. Pour la première fois de ma longue et morne agonie, je me sentais ivre d'autre chose que du KISS. J'étais ivre d'elle, de sa peau, de son odeur, de son regard… J'étais incapable de me séparer d'elle.

Elle rompit ce contact qui devenait trop charnel…

**-Edward… je crois que ma raison est morte.**

**-Cherchons-la encore…**

Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes.

**-Edward… tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire… tu sais… à propos de…**

Je savais qu'elle voulait une réponse franche. Je ne la connaissais pas moi-même.

**-Bella… je… je suis perdu. Ca fait si longtemps maintenant… la drogue pour moi c'est… c'est un peu comme une vieille maîtresse dont on a du mal à se séparer, même si on ne l'aime plus… Bella… j'ai peur de ce que je ne connais pas.**

**-Change de femme Edward ! Et je te guiderai dans la vraie vie, tu verras ce n'est pas si complexe, il suffit d'en profiter !**

Je voulais tant la croire !

**-Je veux bien essayer…**

**-Il ne faut pas ESSAYER de vivre ! Il faut vivre ! C'est tout !**

**-Ce n'est pas si simple !**

Je me levai, elle ne comprenait pas ma peine ! J'étais hors de moi ! Je détestais ce que je vivais ! Je détestais cette vérité que Bella m'envoyait au visage ! Je saisis mon manteau et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'entendis Bella hurler mon prénom comme je la claquai.

Deux heures prostré sur mon lit, deux heures liquéfié dans un trip béni des dieux. Elle était partout : sur les murs, sur ma peau, dans mon corps… ses baisers se déversaient dans mon bas ventre. Je soupirai de plaisir en me soulageant. Hum Bella… divine… Je fus aspiré par mon lit et tombai dans l'eau. Je la vis nager près de moi… je me dirigeai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. J'entrai délicatement en elle et caressai ses formes sublimes. Ses lèvres caressaient ma souffrance, baisaient ma solitude. Je sentais ses doigts partout sur ma peau.

**-OoooOoooh Bella…**

J'étais aux anges, ça n'allait pas durer.

La descente me mit littéralement KO. Je me levai en titubant et vomis un liquide noir sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai là à me vider au-dessus des toilettes. Mon corps tremblait à m'exploser la tête, mes jambes étaient comme du coton et je ne voyais presque rien tant la douleur était forte.

On frappa à la porte, je ne pus m'y diriger… Elle explosa. Bella entra dans mon studio comme une furie. Elle me souleva du sol et me tira sans ménagement au-dessus de la baignoire. Je reçus une douche froide en pleine figure.

**-Bella… Bel… arrê…**

**-LA FERME ! **

Elle me déposa dans la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau glacée sur moi.

**-AAAAHH BELLA !**

J'étais bel et bien réveillé à présent.

**-Que les choses soient claires Edward ! Tu baises avec qui tu veux, tu te défonces à ce que tu veux mais plus jamais tu ne quittes mon appartement pour te foutre en l'air au KISS ! Plus jamais !**

Elle respirait difficilement.

**-Bella… je suis désolé !**

**-NON ! NON TU N'ES PAS DESOLE ! TU DIS QUE TU SOUFFRES, QUE TU AS DU CHAGRIN ET QUAND QUELQU'UN EST LA POUR T'AIMER TU NE LE VEUX PAS ALORS QUE… alors que tu acceptes ses baisers…**

Je lui tendis la main, elle la prit pour m'aider à sortir de la baignoire. J'avais honte, tellement honte… elle me lança une serviette et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. _Maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries… ou tu crèves comme une merde…_

**-BELLA ! RESTE !**

**-POURQUOI ? Il te reste des doses je suppose ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ma compagnie !**

**-Tu as raison. Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en ai envie…**

**-A D'AUTRES ! GARDE TES JOLIS MOTS POUR TES DEALERS !**

Je me plaçai devant la porte à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle tenta de me dégager mais finit par se blottir contre moi. Je la serrai fort.

**-Bella… j'ai si peur de la vie… si peur de la vie sans toi…**

**-Edward, ne comprends-tu pas ? Je vais être plus explicite ! **

Sa langue viola mes lèvres dans un baiser urgent. Elle arracha mes vêtements trempés.

**-Apprécie-moi !**

Ses yeux noirs avaient faim de moi comme j'avais faim d'elle. J'avais envie de me perdre en elle, de lui montrer mon amour. A mon tour, je la délestai de ses vêtements et lui caressai la nuque. Mes lèvres s'enivraient du goût sucré de sa peau. Mes mains s'attachaient à ses cheveux comme les étoiles à l'univers. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne… symbiose parfaite…

Je la portai jusqu'à ma chambre et la déposai sur le lit. Sa beauté… ma renaissance…

Je caressai ses chevilles et baisai son talon. Ma langue remonta le long de sa jambe et s'arrêta à son genou qu'elle câlina. Mon étoile scintilla.

**-Edward… mon Dieu…**

Mes mains se placèrent sur ses hanches comme ma bouche déposait une myriade de baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle s'agita.

**-Bella… mon espérance…**

Je caressai son nombril du bout de mes doigts et remontai mes mains sur sa poitrine. Ma langue chatouilla alors son bouton de rose… j'aurais pu m'évanouir tant elle était délicieuse. Rien dans mon siècle d'existence n'égalait cette vampire… rien n'égalait ce suc, cette lamie, cet amour prenant corps en moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la caresser tant je la désirais, je m'étais si souvent perdu en elle lors de mes trips, je voulais qu'elle soit mienne… à jamais… je voulais être heureux… je voulais y croire…

Mon sexe se dressait au-delà du supportable. Son paquet de nerfs se gonflait de plaisir à mesure que je le taquinais, je descendis ma main droite jusqu'à son intimité et y insérai deux doigts. Bella s'arqua et gémit. J'amplifiai alors mes coups de langue sur son clitoris et la doigtai de plus en plus fort.

**-EDWARD ! PRENDS-MOI !**

Je stoppai mes caresses félines et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle. Je perçus en moi cette mélancolie lancinante, cette douleur cachée au plus profond de mes viscères, cette bile me dévorant le ventre… Comment pouvait-elle vouloir une loque au fond d'elle-même ? Comment pouvait-elle m'aimer, moi, déchet immortel, l'égoïsme vampirique personnifié ? Je ne comprenais pas. Le fait d'être incapable de lire ses pensées rendaient les choses encore plus difficiles… que voulait-elle de moi ?

**-Bella… j'ai si mal… **

Sa main se posa sur mon cœur mort. Elle me regarda intensément et pressa sa main sur mon torse.

**-Laisse-moi t'aider Edward, laisse-moi apaiser tes souffrances…**

Elle m'attira contre elle et frotta son intimité contre ma virilité. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules comme si j'allais chuter d'une falaise. Je scellai mes lèvres à sa bouche tandis que j'entrai délicatement en elle. Je bougeai pianissimo, la prenant lentement, envouté par sa beauté. Je n'avais pas lâché ses épaules. Mes oscillations se firent plus pressantes, je voulais que cette douleur cesse à jamais, je cherchais en elle la plénitude… et je la trouvai. Elle chuchota mon nom comme je me déversai en elle. Je vis des milliards d'étoiles, mon corps fut prisonnier d'un orgasme dévastateur…

**-BE… LLAAAA…**

Je me retins pour ne pas m'effondrer sur elle. Je me détachai d'elle et m'allongeai sur le côté. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa. Je vivais, enfin. Je vivais pour elle, pour moi, pour nous… Je vivais pour ses yeux, pour ses lèvres, pour l'espoir se nichant au coin de ses sourires.

**-Bella… je… je suis fou de toi! Aide-moi à m'en sortir…**

Sa main caressa ma mâchoire et remonta le long de ma joue.

**-Tu n'auras plus besoin d'étouffer ta peine… je t'offrirai une éternité de bonheur à mes côtés. Si tu veux bien de moi aussi longtemps.**

**-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends… ma drogue parfaite…**

Nous passâmes la nuit à faire l'amour… Bella… ma raison d'être clean…

L'aube se levait sur nos ébats. Si nous avions été humains, nous aurions été ivres d'épuisement. Au lieu de cela, nous nous perdions dans nos soupirs. Je me blottis contre elle :

**-Bella… cette décision me fait peur…**

**-Tu souffriras le martyr, tu souffriras du manque… mais je t'aiderai… je serai là… je peux t'aider à te débarrasser du KISS. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.**

J'hochai la tête, je voulais vraiment m'en sortir, j'avais enfin trouvé celle qui faisait battre mon cœur mort. Mon corps commença à trembler. Je me rapprochai alors d'elle.

**-Bella… Je crève de trouille… **

**-Je vais t'aider à te lever. Je t'emmène voir quelqu'un…**

Elle me sortit du lit et prit mon manteau. Je me retrouvai à l'arrière de son pick-up en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tremblotant dans une couverture.

**-La route va être longue mais ça en vaut la peine. **

Je ne l'entendais déjà plus, prisonnier de la douleur du manque…


	7. Chapter 6 RESIST

_**Un grand merci pour tous vos messages, ça me touche énormément! Merci aussi pour vos mises en fav et alert! C'est très sympa et ça me touche beaucoup! Un merci particulier à Nono, Ninie, Letmesign23, Sheewie, Vinou, Bichou, Drinou, Manu, Céline et toutes les nénettes du DAOLFF! Merci aussi à Nessie, lia, oliveronica cullen massen, nanieninie, alice n' tom, veronika crepuscule, elo-didie, Rosabella01, Grazie et celles que j'oubli sûrement! Merci à toutes les lectrices de nous permettre d'exister!**_

_**La désintox commence pour Edward, et ça va pas être facile. Tenez-vous bien, c'est partiiii! Bonne lecture et faites péter the bubble!**_

**VAMPIRES CAN FLY**

**CHAPITRE 6 : RESIST (Song : NIN The Only Time)**

**EPOV :**

Nous roulions depuis d'interminables heures, mes tremblements s'étaient peu à peu changés en spasmes incontrôlables, j'aurais tout donné pour une fiole, pour que cette douleur stoppe mais Bella valait mieux qu'une mauviette prête à replonger au moindre problème. Elle valait cette souffrance.

**-On arrive Edward, tiens le coup !**

Je lui souris, j'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais mais j'étais trop faible pour articuler une parole.

Bella coupa le moteur quelques minutes plus tard. Elle vint se mettre près de moi et me prit la main. Je ne pouvais même pas la serrer.

Une voix masculine se fit entendre.

**-Salut Bella ! **

**-Jake !**

**-C'est lui ?**

**-Oui. Ca lui fait plus de 24 heures sans KISS. Ceci explique son état.**

**-Depuis combien de temps il en prend ?**

**-Un peu plus de cinquante ans…**

Sa voix était brisée… comme mon âme en cet instant.

**-Ok ! On commence tout de suite !**

On me souleva du pick up, mon corps n'était que spasmes. Je sentis alors qu'on me déposait dans un agréable lit.

**-Edward, ça va aller ! Jacob va s'occuper de toi.**

Le dit Jacob souleva mes épaules et plaça un verre contre ma bouche.

**-Tu dois tout boire, ça fait partie de ta cure, tu dois purifier ton corps. Bella, va me chercher la bassine rouge qui est sous l'évier et amène-là près du lit, s'il te plaît. Edward, tu dois me faire confiance…**

Je secouai mollement la tête de haut en bas et esquissai un demi-sourire. Je bus la mixture qu'il me tendait, c'était encore pire que le goût du KISS. Je réprimai une grimace. Jacob se plaça à côté de moi et maintint mes épaules tandis que Bella revenait avec la bassine.

**-Ok ! Mets-là ici et sors. Je ne veux pas que tu le voies dans cet état. **

**-Je veux rester près de lui Jake.**

**-Si tu l'aimes comme tes yeux me le montrent, va t'en et laisse-moi le soigner !**

Elle ne discuta pas et sortit après m'avoir embrassé le front.

La porte venait à peine de se fermer que je vomis mes entrailles. Je n'arrêtais pas de cracher de la bile, noire comme du charbon…

**-C'est le résidu du KISS, ce qui provoque le manque. Ce que je t'ai fait boire va nettoyer ton corps. Et ça va être long… accroche-toi ! **

Chaque nouveau spasme était pire que le précédent ! Mon esprit ne contrôlait plus mon corps, je ne pouvais l'empêcher de se répandre dans cette horrible bassine rouge. Je me consumais de fatigue et de douleur, mon ventre brûlait, mon crâne était sur le point d'éclater en mille morceaux, Jacob me maintenait pour ne pas que je m'effondre et me réconfortait.

**-Achève-moi…**

**-Haha tu rigoles, c'est le niveau un du jeu.**

Son humour me faisait du bien, il savait dédramatiser si je n'avais pas été aussi mal, j'en aurais ri.

Les vomissements reprirent de plus belle. J'avais l'impression de vomir depuis un siècle! Je voyais la lumière changer à travers les carreaux de l'unique petite fenêtre de la chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, la pièce se mit à tourner et, enfin, la bile commença à se tarir. Jacob m'allongea sur le lit :

**-C'est bien ! Tu as tenu le coup. Repose-toi.**

**-Bella… Jacob…**

**-Je vais la chercher ! Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude depuis hier !**

Hier… je compris alors ce que le mot souffrance voulait dire. Je me laissai aller à une torpeur bien méritée.

Sa main sur mon front me fit ouvrir les yeux…

**-Bella…**

J'embrassai la paume de son autre main.

**-Tu ne trembles plus et tu as l'air d'aller bien. Je suis rassurée. **

Une odeur de café imprégnait la pièce. Jacob s'assit sur une chaise en face de nous, un mug énorme dans ses mains. Il rit de voir nos bouches toucher le sol.

**-Chacun sa dope les enfants ! Je vous interdis tout commentaire ! **

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

_**Ses yeux sont noirs… il ne va pas tenir s'il ne chasse pas…**_

**-Je comptais y aller cette nuit Jacob !**

**-Mince… t'es télépathe c'est vrai ! Va falloir que je fasse attention ! Bella est le seul vampire que j'arrive à supporter ! **

Bella rit de bon cœur.

**-Tu vas devoir faire un effort surhumain Jacob Black ! Deux vampires sous ton toit ! Ca doit te coûter… **

_Black…_ Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

**-Où sommes-nous Bella ?**

**-A La Push. Dans une réserve Quileute. Pourquoi ?**

**-J'aime savoir où je risque de souffrir le martyr !**

Nous rîmes de nouveau, cela faisait si longtemps…

**-A qui le dis-tu sang froid ! C'était le niveau un je te le rappelle ! **

**-Ca promet…**

Bella passa sa main le long de mon épine dorsale en une tendre caresse. Mon vit se dressa.

**-Oui ! Tu vas morfler mais après ça, je peux t'assurer que rien que l'odeur du KISS te fera partir en courant comme Dracula devant un crucifix !**

**-Je ne suis pas croyant !**

**-Tu le deviendras quand tu prieras Dieu d'abréger tes souffrances ! Hum ! Sur ces paroles pleines d'espoir, je vais faire la sieste chez Emily ! Je reviendrai après votre dîner !**

Il ferma délicatement la porte, nous laissant à notre désir.

J'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne, je la guidai nonchalamment vers mon entre jambes.

**-Edward… Nous devrions aller chasser, tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Hum… oui… je meurs de soif…**

**-Edward… que fais-tu ?**

**-Laisse-moi me désaltérer…**

Je lui défis son corsage délicatement, elle l'enleva et le posa à terre pendant que je faisais descendre son pantalon à ses pieds. J'arrachai ses sous-vêtements et posai ma bouche contre son antre.

**-J'ai si soif Bella…**

Ma langue caressa son antre humide, elle gémit d'un plaisir contenu, cela m'excita encore plus.

**-Oui… geins pour moi ma belle…**

**-Edward… c'est trop bon…**

Je la buvais comme j'aurais bu du KISS. Elle me mettait en transe, elle me rendait complètement fou… Je l'aimais à en perdre haleine… Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne à jamais… Je serrai ses fesses comme je la lapai plus rapidement… elle se cambra, proche de la jouissance.

**-Edward… continue… OH ! MON ! DIEEEEEUUU !**

Je bus ce qu'elle m'offrit, avidement, prestement, comme un dingue, comme un tox… Je me relevai et l'étreignis doucement.

**-Ma Bella… mon ange…**

Ses mains fouillèrent mes cheveux…

**-Moi aussi j'ai soif Edward… je ne vais pas tenir…**

Nous nous rhabillâmes et sortîmes chasser.

Notre chasse fut délicieuse : puma… mon met favori après Bella. Nous rentrâmes assez vite, Jacob était déjà dans la maison, une tasse de café à la main.

**-Bien mangé les sangsues ?**

**-Oui Crétin Agile ! **

Je crus m'étouffer de rire devant la mine déconfite de Jake. Bella ne l'avait pas loupé !

**-Profite de te marrer Edward ! Tu as cinq minutes pour embrasser ton amoureuse et après tu me suis !**

Je profitai alors de chaque seconde pour graver ce baiser à jamais dans ma chair et mon esprit. Je la pris dans mes bras.

**-Edward ! Je t'aime !**

Pour toute réponse, j'eus à peine le temps de lui embrasser la joue. Jacob m'entraînait déjà hors de la chambre.

Nous descendîmes dans une sorte de cave, aménagé en lieu de culte indien. Une maison aux esprits était accrochée à l'un des quatre murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une paillasse faite de morceaux de tissus et de paille, elle était entourée de petits pylônes de fer.

**-Allonge-toi !**

J'obéis. Ce lit de fortune était étonnamment confortable. Jacob me sourit et se baissa vers moi :

**-Désolé Edward !**

Il enchaîna mes membres aux barres de métal.

**-C'est pour t'empêcher de te blesser et de blesser les autres. **

Je commençais à paniquer.

Il se plaça derrière moi et posa ses deux mains sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux.

**-A partir de maintenant Edward, tu n'entends que ma voix et n'obéis qu'à elle. Ce que tu vas vivre n'est pas réel mais tu vas vite l'oublier. Ma voix te guidera mais tu ne dois écouter qu'elle ! Il en va de ton esprit ! M'as-tu compris ?**

**-Oui Jacob.**

**-Alors commençons ! **

Il déposa quelques gouttes d'un liquide contre mes lèvres, instinctivement je serrai les dents pour ne pas vomir… du KISS.

**-Soigner le mal par le mal Edward ! Lèche tes lèvres !**

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait… Mon corps se détendit illico. Il entonna alors une incantation aux sonorités violentes et obscures. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait transpercé ma poitrine !

La pièce devint sombre et humide, je ne distinguai rien d'autre que le néant. Ne sentant plus mes liens je me levai et avançai dans cette obscurité. Une lumière y scintillait : j'étais dans un tunnel. Je vis quelqu'un me faire signe à l'autre bout, j'y courus, trop content d'avoir une personne à qui confier ma trouille ! Je sortis du tunnel et débouchai dans une clairière. Je marchai lentement, le soleil faisait scintiller ma peau. Je vis une sorte de portail et m'y dirigeai : un cimetière. J'y entrai, le grincement du portail me fit sursauter. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait devant moi, je le reconnus : Ephraïm Black… je fis le rapprochement.

**-Bonjour Edward ! Tu as deviné, je suis l'aïeul de Jacob. Tu m'as manqué !**

**-Toi aussi ! Je suis heureux de te voir !**

Durant les années quarante, ma famille et moi nous étions installés à Forks, non loin de la réserve Quileute. Cependant, il nous était formellement interdit d'y pénétrer. Je m'étais secrètement lié d'amitié avec Ephraïm jusqu'à notre départ. Personne n'avait jamais eu connaissance de notre relation.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

**-C'est bon de te revoir Masen !**

Il était le seul à m'appeler par mon nom de famille humain. Par respect pour mes parents biologiques disait-il.

**-Ephraïm !**

Il avait été mon second père durant cette décennie de doutes. Il m'avait lu les légendes de sa tribu concernant notre espèce, cela m'avait aidé à y voir plus clair... mais pas à accepter ce que j'étais devenu !

**-Voici la demeure des morts… là où ils parlent en quelque sorte…**

Nous déambulâmes dans ce cimetière indien, Ephraïm me montra les plaques funéraires : _humanité 1901-1917, espoir 1901-1917, estime 1901-1917…_

Mes sentiments humains y étaient tous enterrés. Une sépulture plus grande que les autres trônait au centre: _**MASEN RIP 1917.**_ Le caveau familial. Je m'accroupis et lus l'épitaphe : _**« Il y a des états pires que la mort. »**_ Je réprimai un sanglot bien que cela fût inutile.

**-Maintenant, suis-moi !**

Il me conduisit dans un autre cimetière indien, plus petit. Il se plaça derrière moi.

**-Nos chemins s'arrêtent ici Edward, là où les morts marchent. **

Je courus vers lui mais un mur immense me barra soudainement la route. Je me retournais direction du second cimetière : ce que je vis me liquéfia les os !


	8. Chapter 7 FEAR OF THE DARK

_**Je suis toujours autant surprise par toutes vos reviews, mises en fav et alert, ça me fait plaisir à un point, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer! Un énooorme merci! Je vous aime! Vous êtes ma drogue parfaite! **_

_**La cure d'Edward continue et il n'est pas au bout de ses souffrances! Bonne lecture et shootez-moi aux reviews! :-)**_

**CHAPITRE 7 : FEAR OF THE DARK**

**EPOV :**

Des cadavres debout se tenaient devant moi, les yeux inondés de reproches, le corps en charpie. Je ne pouvais fuir, j'étais tétanisé. L'un d'eux avança vers moi à la vitesse d'un vampire. Je fermai les yeux et sentis sa main sur ma joue : froide, raide et rugueuse. Je me risquai à ouvrir mes paupières.

Mon clone mort me fixait, son visage fétide à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me sourit. Au fond de ses prunelles, je distinguai la lueur de la folie.

**-Bonjour Edward Cullen ! Bienvenue dans ton monde !**

Je lui crachai au visage.

**-Ce n'est pas mon monde mais le tien ! **

**-Un mort ne peut être capable d'une telle imagination…**

**-Qui es-tu ?**

**-Je me nomme Edward Anthony Masen Junior et voici mes parents : Edward Anthony Senior et Elisabeth mais tu les connais, me semble-t-il.**

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, le résidu de mon père me prit dans ses bras, je crus voir les vers onduler sous son gilet gris. La peur me tordit le ventre. Ma mère, quant à elle, caressa mes cheveux, l'os de sa main frottant mon crâne. Je me dégageai de leur étreinte morbide et reculai contre le mur d'enceinte du cimetière.

**-Laissez-moi ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !**

**-Mais où veux-tu aller ?**

Demanda la voix éraillée de ma défunte mère.

**-Chez moi.**

**-Mais… tu es chez toi !**

Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je tombai tête la première dans mon cercueil remplit de larves. Je hurlai. Une voix familière me ramena à la raison :

**-Tout va bien Edward, ce n'est qu'une illusion… ce ne sont que tes peurs…**

**-Jacob…**

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux… ce fut peine perdue, les effets du KISS, malgré le peu de gouttes qui étaient tombées sur mes lèvres, étaient bien trop puissants.

Je me retrouvai dans le cimetière, seul. Le mur d'enceinte avait disparu. J'y étais allongé, serein. Le soleil irradiait ma peau. Quelqu'un s'allongea à côté de moi : Carlisle, mon père adoptif.

**-Mon fils.**

**-Père…**

Je baissai les yeux, honteux et contrit.

**-Lève-toi ! Regarde-moi !**

Je ne lui connaissais pas ce ton cassant et autoritaire. Je m'exécutai. Je réprimai un hoquet de stupeur. Il était couvert de tâches sombres.

**-C'est toi qui me fais crever Edward, toi et la peste que tu te trimballes depuis le jour où j'ai daigné poser les yeux sur ta carcasse ! **

Je voulus reculer, mais, comme dans un mauvais rêve, mes pieds étaient cloués au sol.

**-Ton départ me fait mourir de chagrin ! Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ce châtiment ? Que nous reproches-tu donc ? Sale petit toxico, tu vas payer pour nous avoir fait tant souffrir !**

Tous les membres de ma famille adoptive se tenaient autour de moi, tous étaient en proie à des terribles maux : peste, cancer, choléra et que sais-je encore.

_Je veux me réveiller… tout de suite…_

Alice fut la première à frapper, sa batte de baseball s'écrasa contre ma joue, je m'effondrai au sol. Mon visage reçut le talon de Jasper tandis que les femmes du clan rouaient mon ventre de coups. A peine mon corps régénérait que déjà les coups pleuvaient de plus belle.

**-Pitié… pardon… **

Je tentai de me dégager de ces images maléfiques je ne pouvais plus bouger : je sentis mes liens de fer autour de mes chevilles et poignets, me rappelant à l'envie que tout ceci était issu de mon imagination malade et torturée.

Carlisle se dirigea vers moi accompagné de mon frère Emmett. Ce dernier bloqua mes bras derrière mon dos, il était très fort. Je tentai à nouveau de fuir mais ce fut peine perdue. Mon père m'asséna une violente gifle et appuya ses mains contre mes joues :

**-Toi qui lis les pensées, ressens toute cette souffrance !**

Comme par enchantement, je me retrouvai dans la chambre d'Alice. Ma soeur était prostrée sur son lit, quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues de porcelaine. Jasper, dont le pouvoir était de calmer les émotions, ne savait plus que faire et se retenait pour ne pas l'accompagner dans sa souffrance.

Toute leur douleur me percuta, mon corps fut le réceptacle de leurs doutes et de leur angoisse. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et rampai vers Alice. Je lui caressai la joue, elle ne semblait pas me voir :

**-Alice… mon petit lutin… je… suis si désolé…**

Empêtré dans son mal être je ne remarquai pas que j'avais changé de lieu. Mes parents fixaient la lune, le regard mort. J'entendais leurs pensées qui me brisaient les os :

_**-Parti… impossible… qu'ai-je loupé…**_

_**-Moi qui l'aimais tant… pourquoi a-t-il abandonné sa famille ?**_

Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett et Rosalie, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'escalier menant aux chambres. Rosalie m'avait toujours détesté, du moins le pensais-je… J'avais tort :

_**-Edward… tu me manques…**_

_**-Merde ! Quel con ! Foutre sa vie en l'air comme ça ! C'est pas possible… On était enfin devenu une vraie famille !**_

_Je veux me réveiller… tout de suite…_

J'étais anéanti par tout ce que j'entendais et ressentais. Je les avais abandonnés, j'avais détruit ce qui aurait pu me rendre réellement heureux. Je n'avais vu que ma douleur sans me rendre compte, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, de leur profonde souffrance à mon égard ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ! Comment avais-je pu détruire ces âmes si bonnes et aimantes !

_Je veux mourir… j'ai trop mal…_

Des larmes se mirent à couler, elles brûlaient ma peau, entaillaient ma chair.

_Je veux mourir…_

Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir, des liens me retenaient. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Jacob se tenait toujours au-dessus de moi. Je tirai sur mes chaînes pour me dégager.

**-Détache-moi !**

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire serein au coin des lèvres. La bile monta le long de ma trachée, jamais je n'avais souffert à ce point ! J'exigeais de partir ! Je tirai plus fort… ce fut, bien entendu, sans conséquence.

**-LAISSE-MOI PARTIIIIIIIIIIR JACOB !**

Mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient que rage et colère ! J'en voulais à la terre entière, je voulais frapper quelque chose, histoire de calmer ce feu ardent dans mes entrailles. Mes liens étaient solides… Je tirai dessus encore une fois.

**-JACOOOOOOOBBBB !**

Ma voix était un grognement rauque, la Bête était réveillée et ne demandait qu'à se rassasier. Elle avait faim de violence.

Jacob posa ses mains sur mon front : je me débattis sans relâche, je ne voulais pas me calmer, je voulais brûler et emmener un maximum de gens dans ma chute. Néanmoins, sa voix apaisa mes sens en colère :

**-Où veux-tu aller Edward? Où veux-tu fuir ? Tu n'as nulle part où te cacher…**

Il disait vrai. Depuis des décennies je fuyais tout ce qui m'entourait : ma famille, mes amis, mes douleurs… La mélancolie que j'avais cultivée était devenue ma seule compagne, ma seule confidente et amie. Puis il y eut Bella… ma délivrance… mon seul espoir en une vie meilleure, une vie qui ne demandait qu'à renaître !

Jacob exerça une pression à la base de mon crâne. Mes muscles se détendirent, mon cerveau s'embruma et je perdis connaissance.

_**xxoooxx**_

L'hôpital, Chicago, 1917 : j'agonise depuis des heures. Mes parents sont déjà morts et, bientôt je le sais, je les rejoindrai dans la tombe. Mais mon esprit fiévreux hurle qu'il ne veut pas mourir. J'ai l'impression de sentir les morsures des larves sur mon corps putréfié… la fièvre me fait délirer, j'entrevois les prémices de ce qui m'attend au sépulcre… et je crève de trouille dans ce lit froid, au milieu des gémissements des malades. Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma demeure, les amis du Collège, le soleil sur ma peau de lait. Jamais je ne mourrai en héros, jamais ne serai décoré par ma Patrie, jamais ne serrerai de femme dans mes bras… Je sens une présence près de moi : un ange ? Déjà ?

**-Je ne veux pas mourir… ayez pitié de moi… Seigneur…**

Sa silhouette est massive et imposante. Il se penche vers moi en prenant ma main dans la sienne, cela me glace le sang.

**-Je vous… en… prie…**

**-Je suis ici pour te sauver… mais la vie éternelle a un prix.**

J'étais prêt à le payer, je refusais de mourir si jeune.

**-Cela… m'est… égal ! Sauvez-moi !**

**-Renais mon fils !**

Une piqûre, une faible douleur puis les flammes, qui lèchent ma chair sans me brûler, qui me tuent sans jamais m'achever. Je hurle comme jamais personne ne le pourrait, je regrette déjà ce choix égoïste, ce choix qui méprise la volonté de Dieu. Le créateur n'aura de cesse de me punir, je le sais mais à ce moment-là, je m'en moque, je veux seulement que cela cesse. Mon hurlement est sans limite…

**-Edward… tout va bien… **

Je me tords de douleur… et cette voix inconnue, encore…

**-Ecoute ma voix Edward, reviens…**

Mon corps n'est que souffrance comme je quémande ma délivrance :

**-TUEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

Mon esprit vacille, je ferme les yeux… et je meurs…


	9. Chapter 8 TIME MARCHES ON

_**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, mise en fav et alert! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir! Je poste un peu moins cette fic que les autres car j'attends d'avoir assez d'avance pour votre attente ne soit pas trop longue... Merci de votre compréhension!**_

_**Edward se confie... lemon lemon! Bonne lecture!**_

**CHAPITRE 8 : TIME MARCHES ON**

**EPOV :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière inondait la chambre de Jacob. Mes muscles étaient ankylosés. Je tentai de me lever sans succès. Je me laissai alors retombé sur le lit moelleux. Je m'y sentais bien. Jacob entra doucement dans la pièce suivit de Bella.

**-Comment te sens-tu Edward ?**

**-Ca va. Un peu groggy.**

**-C'est normal ça va passer. Ce que j'ai fait couler sur tes lèvres est un dérivé du KISS, une sorte d'anti drogue créée par notre tribu pour venir à bout de la morsure des sang froid. Je me dois de te mettre en garde. Si tu retouches au KISS, tu risques gros. Ce substitut à des effets secondaires à son contact. Ils sont dévastateurs, même pour un vampire. Tu es maintenant prévenu.**

J'hochai la tête. Bella vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je lui pris la main. Oh mon Dieu ! Comme j'aimais cette femme ! Je serrai plus fort.

**-Bon les amoureux, mon travail de chamane est terminé mais celui de mécano commence dans une heure ! Je vous laisse ! On se voit ce soir !**

Nous lui fîmes un signe de la main. Il claqua la porte.

Bella m'allongea sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur moi.

**-Edward… j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.**

Le soleil faisait miroiter sa peau de diamant. La lumière envahit la pièce. J'étais au Paradis et cette fois, j'en avais conscience. Elle ôta son haut. La pièce se transforma en Eden. Je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai urgemment. Je la voulais. Je voulais la prendre, la faire mienne.

**-Bellaaa… déshabille-toi…**

Elle s'exécuta et je fis de même. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en quelques secondes. J'avais une faim de vampire, j'avais faim de son corps, de sa chair, de son antre. Je la caressai : mes mains s'attardèrent sur sa poitrine. Je pinçai ses tétons ce qui la fit gémir d'anticipation. Mon sexe se gonfla de désir.

**-Edward… prends-moi…**

Je me mis au-dessus d'elle et écartai ses cuisses de mes genoux. Je fondis sur son ventre et le couvris de mille baisers. Ils étaient tendres, délicats. Je gravai chaque pore de sa peau dans mon esprit. Je descendis à l'intérieur de ses cuisses que je mordillai, elle geignit de frustration.

**-Redis-moi ce que tu désires mon ange…**

**-Prends-moi Edward ! Je te veux au plus profond de ma chair.**

Je me relevai et entrai délicatement en elle. Son intimité accueillit ma virilité et une onde de plaisir glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Plus j'ondoyais en elle, plus mon ventre brûlait des brûlures caractéristiques du feu de la luxure. Je percevais chaque sensation au centuple. Les mains de Bella parcoururent mon dos et s'arrêtèrent au creux de mes reins. Elles me guidèrent, instaurèrent un nouveau rythme, son rythme, plus rapide, plus fort…

Mon gland tapait au fond de son vagin humide, je voyais ses yeux se noircirent comme ma vue se troublait. Je m'évadais dans son corps, je me fondais en elle. Bella remonta ses jambes et ces dernières entourèrent ma taille, me donnant un meilleur accès à son plaisir. Mes mains empoignèrent ses fesses.

**-Bella… mon amour… oh… mon… Dieu !**

Son corps était ma drogue parfaite, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, je le savais. Bella était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux en plus d'un siècle. Elle remplissait ma vie comme je remplissais son corps en cet instant de délice.

**-Edward… plus fort…**

Je lui obéis sans aucune retenue. Le scintillement de nos corps rendait cette scène surréelle. Un trip puissance mille, le shoot de Dieu. J'augmentai la puissance de ma présence en elle. Elle haleta et prononça des mots qui mirent mes sens au supplice :

**-Je suis à toi… à jamais !**

Je fus foudroyé par l'orgasme. Nous nous perdîmes dans une jouissance au goût de bonheur éternel.

**-Edward… je t'aime…**

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras et humai son parfum. Je me régalai d'elle.

**xxxoooxxx**

**-Edward, parle-moi de ta famille. En as-tu une ?**

Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

**-J'ai été changé en vampire par un médecin à la demande de ma mère. Elle lui avait demandé de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me sauver de la grippe espagnole. Je suis mort et ressuscité en 1917. A l'hôpital de Chicago. Mon créateur est quelqu'un d'aimant et de compatissant. Il a réussi à dépasser sa soif de sang humain pour soigner les gens. Je l'admire et le hais. Je lui en ai tant voulu de m'avoir transformé.**

Elle se raidit à l'évocation de mon père. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort. Je continuai mon histoire une fois ma Bella sereine.

-**Ma famille est plutôt un clan. Nous sommes nombreux : ma mère Esmé, transformée aussi par Carlisle ma sœur Rosalie et son compagnon Emmett. J'ai une autre sœur Alice, son compagnon se nomme Jasper. Ils nous ont rejoints après la deuxième guerre mondiale.**

**-Ont-ils des pouvoirs ?**

**-Oui. Alice a des visions du futur. Jasper est capable de calmer les émotions des gens. Emmett est très fort. Et, pour ma part, je suis télépathe… mais tu le sais déjà.**

**-Oui, c'est Leah qui me l'a dit. **

**-Mais… je ne peux pas lire en toi. Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi…**

Cela me troublait. J'aurais tant voulu lire en elle.

**-Je te présente mon pouvoir : bloquer celui des autres vampires !**

Elle souriait comme une gamine de six ans. Je ris à gorge déployée.

**-Bella, tu es merveilleuse !**

Mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes.

**-Comment es-tu devenu…**

**-Junkie ? C'était en 52. J'étais allé passer Noël avec mon amie Tanya qui en prenait. Elle m'en a proposé. J'ai accepté en connaissance de cause. Alice m'avait prévenu des conséquences. A l'époque, je me sentais extrêmement seul. J'étais vraiment malheureux. Alors je ne l'ai pas écoutée et suis allé chez Tanya dans le seul et unique but de me défoncer. Ce fut réussi au-delà de mes espérances. **

Je baissai les yeux. La bile monta le long de ma gorge. Je me détestais tant. Elle caressa ma joue.

**-Si tu ne veux pas en parler…**

**-Tu dois savoir. Tu es ma compagne à jamais. **

Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Je t'aime tant !**

Je respirai ses cheveux. Je m'enivrai d'elle. Nous nous rassîmes sur le bord du lit.

**-Tanya m'a fait rentrer dans son cercle de tox et de dealers. Je suis devenu accro au KISS, comme elle. Nous avons vécu 5 ans ensemble à nous défoncer. Puis elle est tombée amoureuse d'Anya, la sœur jumelle d'une de mes revendeuses, Victoria. On s'écrit de temps en temps. Elles vivent en Alaska, proche du clan de Tanya. J'ai quitté définitivement ma** **famille au milieu des années 60. Je ne pouvais plus supporter leurs pensées et leur souffrance à mon égard. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.**

**-Quel dommage ! Tu ne voudrais pas les revoir ?**

**-Ils me croient mort Bella. Alice avait eu une vision de moi en train de mourir à cause du KISS. Ca m'a chamboulé. Je suis parti. Je…**

Je serrais les poings si fort qu'ils auraient pu se fracasser en mille morceaux. Elle les prit dans ses mains et je me détendis.

**-Ca va aller Edward. Je suis là pour toi, pour nous. **

**-Je sais. C'est juste que… ils me manquent. Ils m'ont toujours manqués… mais parle-moi de toi ! Je ne veux pas être le seul à me confier !**

**-Combien tu me paies ?**

**-Les paiements en nature vont dérangent-ils, madame la mafiosa ?**

Je la basculai sur le lit et entrepris de lui caresser la poitrine. Elle se cambra.

**-Edward tu me rends folle !**

Je léchai son nombril et descendis vers son bouton de rose : je le mordillai. Bella gémit. Ce qui augmenta mon envie d'elle. Ma langue s'invita en elle avec ferveur. Les mains de ma belle se posèrent dans mes cheveux et m'intimèrent de continuer mes douceurs sur ses lèvres intimes. J'investiguais son antre, le découvrais en le caressant de ma langue. Je lui écartai les cuisses afin de pouvoir aller plus avant. La pression de ses mains sur mon crâne se fit plus forte.

**-OH ! EDWARD ! Oui… ne t'arrête pas…**

J'entrai alors deux doigts en elle. Je voulais la faire jouir.

**-OH ! OUI !**

Je la baisai avec mon index et mon majeur. Elle était trempée, j'étais fou de désir. Ma langue ne cessa de la lécher tout comme mes doigts la pompèrent.

**-Edwaaaaard oui…**

Elle hurla son plaisir. Je me délectai alors de son nectar tandis qu'elle reprenanit lentement ses esprits.

**-Alors mafiosa, j'ai le droit à mon histoire ?**

Elle éclata de rire.

**-Hum… je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Viens près de moi !**


	10. Chapter 9 REMEMBER THEM

_**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en fav et alert, c'est vraiment super sympa! 130 reviews, vous êtes super chouettes!**_

_**Voici l'histoire de Bella! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle!**_!

**CHAPITRE 9 : REMEMBER THEM**

**EPOV :**

**-Alors mafiosa, j'ai le droit à mon histoire ?**

Elle éclata de rire.

**-Hum… je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Viens près de moi !**

Je m'allongeai près d'elle et caressai négligemment ses cuisses.

**-J'ai vécu à Phoenix chez ma mère. Mes parents ont divorcé alors que j'étais encore bébé. J'avais l'habitude de passer tous les étés chez mon père, à Forks. C'est lors d'un de ces étés que j'ai été transformée il y a 10 ans. J'avais 18 ans. Je rentrai d'une fête. Une bande de vampires nomades m'ont attaquée. Ils m'ont violée et vidée de mon sang.**

**-Bâtards !**

Mes poings se serrèrent et de la bile se fraya un chemin vers mes lèvres. Bella se colla contre moi et caressa mes épaules.

**-Jacob et la meute s'en sont chargés. Ils ont tué mon créateur et sa compagne. L'autre a pris la fuite non sans avoir perdu un œil au passage. C'est Leah qui m'a trouvée. Elle et sa famille m'ont soignée et m'ont appris à me nourrir. Ils m'ont aussi aidée à comprendre ce que j'étais devenue. Je n'ai plus revu mon père. J'ai fait croire à une fugue. Je le vois de loin, chez lui ou ici à La Push. Ca me fait mal mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il ne comprendrait pas.**

**-Et Jake ?**

**-C'était mon meilleur ami. Il l'est resté après ça. Il a eu du mal à l'accepter et a tout fait pour contrer le venin. C'est dans ce cadre qu'il a conçu ce… cet anti drogue qu'il t'a donné. Il voulait vraiment venir à bout de la minorité de rebus qui forme notre espèce, je le cite.**

Je souris. Minorité… il était bien loin de la vérité.

**-Je suis allée me présenter à Volterra et je me suis lié d'amitié avec Marcus. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu le KISS. J'ai vu ce que cette drogue a provoqué chez mon ami. Je m'en suis voulue de n'avoir pu l'aider à s'en sortir. Jake n'avait pas encore mis au point sa cure de désintox radicale ! C'est en me voyant dévastée par la mort de mon ami qu'il a mis ce que tu viens de vivre en place. **

Elle me regarda intensément.

**-Puis je suis partie à Seattle avec Leah, je suis devenue infirmière. Comme j'ai toujours été végétarienne, le sang humain ne me dérange pas. Tout comme pour mon chef de service.**

Ce fut à mon tour de me raidir soudain. Son regard devint plus profond.

**-Tu travailles avec un vampire ?**

**-Oui. Il m'a beaucoup appris. Mais je sais peu de choses sur lui. A part son nom.**

**-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

Mon corps tremble de manque et de peur.

**-Il se nomme Carlisle Cullen.**

Ce que je redoutais le plus au monde était en train de se produire. Mon père, tant aimé et détesté, se trouvait à Seattle, ma ville d'adoption depuis bientôt une décennie. Cette pensée me fit tourner la tête et je fermai les yeux. Mon corps continua de trembler mais ce fut supportable. Jake était un chamane puissant.

J'imaginai alors ma famille, Bella et moi à leurs côtés, réunis et heureux. Pourtant mon expérience de la vie me dit que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une utopie prenant naissance dans mon cerveau nostalgique et dérangé. Jamais plus ils ne voudraient de moi.

Bella me serra fort dans ses bras.

**-Tu trembles. Rhabillons-nous et allons chasser, ça atténuera le manque.**

J'acquiesçai. Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse et profitâmes du couchant pour aller étancher notre soif. Bella était très rapide. Nous courûmes à en perdre haleine… comme si nous pouvions la perdre. Je me délectai d'un cerf tandis que Bella s'abreuva d'une biche. Nous nous relevâmes, rassasiés et amoureux. Je la serrai encore plus fort que d'habitude.

**-Bella… j'ai peur de flancher. J'ai peur de vouloir y goûter de nouveau.**

**-Edward ! Fais-toi confiance ! Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu pourras t'en sortir.**

**-J'aimerais tant te croire…**

Elle me prit la main et plongea son regard dans le mien:

**-Marchons pour rentrer, je veux profiter de cette belle soirée à tes côtés avant de retourner à Seattle.**

Sa main dans la mienne avait le pouvoir d'apaiser mes angoisses. Cependant, une nouvelle avait élu domicile dans mon ventre : celle de revoir les miens. J'avais peur d'être rejeté, d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, peur de les revoir, d'entendre de nouveau leur voix, leurs pensées… Seattle devint alors synonyme de panique dans mon esprit. Je devais dire à Bella qui était mon père. Elle devait savoir. Or, j'en étais pour l'instant incapable. Je supposais avec espoir qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée de lui apprendre que son chef était celui qui m'avait engendré.

La nuit était calme et fraiche. La forêt silencieuse et paisible. Nous pouvions entendre les hululements caractéristiques des chouettes. Les feuilles crissant sous nos pas me berçaient. J'étais heureux et serein. Mon corps s'était arrêté de trembler, mes entrailles n'étaient plus sujettes aux troubles du manque. Je vivais chaque minute à ses côtés comme une renaissance.

**-Bella… embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.**

Elle entoura mon visage de ses mains et me donna un baiser urgent. Mes mains s'égarèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et élurent domicile sur ses fesses rebondies. Sa langue invita la mienne à danser et son corps se colla contre le mien. Mon pénis se dressa. Elle me déshabilla et prit mon sexe en bouche.

**-Oh… oui… Bella…**

Elle creusa ses joues pour accueillir ma virilité au fond de sa gorge. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes parties, je sentis un vent de jouissance parcourir mon épine dorsale. Je poussai mon membre plus avant. Elle le suça divinement tout en jouant avec mes bourses. J'aurais pu défaillir si ma condition me l'avait permis.

**-Bella… je … vais…**

Elle stoppa sa succion et se redressa, me faisant gronder de frustration.

**-Remplis-moi Edward !** Me dit-elle en ôtant ses vêtements.

Je l'allongeai sur l'herbe humide et me plaçai à son entrée.

**-Bella… tu es magnifique !**

Elle rapprocha son antre de mon vit et j'entrai en elle. Je m'enivrai de ce plaisir, de notre plaisir, de cette sensation de plénitude et de bien-être naturel. Je n'avais plus besoin de KISS. Je n'avais plus de chagrin à noyer. Sa peau sous mes mains était un délice. Mes coups de reins en elle se firent plus pressants comme mon envie d'elle augmentait. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle, je n'étais rien sans ma Bella.

**-Edward… je t'aime si fort…**

Je la pris encore plus fort, elle geignit de plaisir et ses parois se resserrèrent. Ma vue commença à se troubler, mon sexe se gonfla au-delà du possible.

**-Bella… sois à moi…**

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes omoplates.

**-Bella… sois… ma … femme…**

Le silence de la forêt étouffa nos râles de plaisir. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et la pris délicatement dans mes bras.

**-Je t'aime Edward. Je serai tout ce que tu veux que je sois.**

Notre baiser fut intense. Mes lèvres étaient comme muées d'une volonté propre.

**-Il se fait tard et Jake va s'inquiéter. **

**-Ok ! Rentrons !**

Nous nous habillâmes et marchâmes en direction de la maison de Jake. La lune habillait le paysage d'une pointe de mystères. Nous étions seuls au monde… ou presque…


	11. Chapter 10 NEW BORN AGAIN

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, alert, fav et MP! Vous êtes super cool génialissimes! Je vous aime! Cette fic n'est plus en cours, je l'ai terminée et elle contient 16 chapitres, que je posterai une fois par semaine! **_

_**Edward est de moins en moins seul... Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle!**_

_**xxxoooxxx**_

**CHAPITRE 10 : NEW BORN AGAIN**

**EPOV :**

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions rentrés et mon corps tremblait toujours. Prostré au fond du lit de Bella, je me laissais aller à cette souffrance… pour elle. Néanmoins, les spasmes n'étaient plus réapparus et j'en étais soulagé. Je savais que Jake avait fait du bon boulot et qu'il était sincère dans ses actes. J'étais fier de le connaître.

La fièvre augmenta dans l'après-midi. Je ne tremblais plus mais délirais quelque peu. Je sentais sa main contre mon front, j'aurais voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter mais mon esprit était déjà ailleurs.

**-Edward… je vais aller…**

Je ne l'entendais déjà plus. La maison familiale avait pris la place de son appartement. Je me revis dans ma chambre, mort de solitude et de mélancolie. J'entendis de nouveau le piano jouer Chopin et Satie. Je vis Carlisle et Esmé me dirent qu'ils m'aimaient plus que tout. J'appelai alors les miens mais ils ne m'entendirent point.

**-Carlisle… je t'en prie… ne me … rejette… pas…**

Je tentai d'avancer vers eux mais j'étais si faible. Quelqu'un me prit la main… mon père.

**-La fièvre monte, il faut l'emmener chez moi. Je pourrai intervenir en cas de problème.**

Je serrai cette main dans la mienne pour ne pas plonger. Elle était large et réconfortante. Je souris. Une mélodie souffla contre mon oreille.

**-Tout va bien Edward je suis là…**

**-Bel…la…**

**xxxoooxxx**

**-La fièvre est stabilisée. Il n'y a rien à craindre.**

Je cherchai cette main qui avait disparu. Une autre, plus fine, prit sa place. Elle était douce comme de la soie.

**-Mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à le croire !**

**-Esmé… ne me… laisse… pas…**

Je délirais toujours… Des lèvres froides baisèrent mes doigts. Je me sentais lourd de fièvre et de culpabilité. Je voulais tant les revoir, ils me manquaient grandement mais mon pitoyable état m'empêchait de faire ce qu'un fils se doit d'accomplir… revenir et s'excuser. Mon corps frémit de peur à la pensée d'être rejeté. Mon délire me renvoya la voix de ma tendre sœur Alice.

**-Je suis si heureuse…**

**-Alice…**

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux… ils étaient aussi lourds qu'une chape de plomb. Elle était si proche… et moi si loin d'elle. Mes larmes restèrent bloquées contre la barrière de mes paupières closes.

**-Chut… Edward je suis là… repose-toi…**

Sa voix, si apaisante.

**-Alice… tu … me… manques… J'ai si froid…**

Ma voix faiblissait de nouveau, mon esprit se perdait et mon corps ne pouvait répondre aux injonctions de mon cerveau. Cependant, j'entendis ce dont je rêvais depuis des décennies et fus heureux:

**-Ne crains rien, on est là… on t'aime…**

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai dans ce lit à délirer. Quand je m'éveillai, la lumière du soleil inondait une immense pièce blanche garnie de tableaux de maîtres. Je me relevai dans mon lit. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit mais la patte d'Esmé était gravée dans ses murs. Je décidai de sortir du lit quand une main m'intima de me recoucher. Je regardai droit devant moi, ébahi…

**-Rose !**

**-Oh Seigneur ! Edward !**

Elle me serra si fort que je crus m'effriter sur place. Je voyais du coin de l'œil son visage briller de mille feux, scintiller comme un diamant… Notre peau reflétait ce que nous étions : des statues de marbre, sans âme, tels les Dieux de l'Olympe, éloignés du monde et des Hommes.

**-Tu nous as tant manqués !**

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma soeur d'habitude froide et distante. Elle se colla contre moi. J'acceptai sans retenue cette marque d'affection et respirai ses cheveux… je l'entendis me parler en pensées :

_**-Tu mériterais une claque magistrale mais j'en suis incapable ! Je t'aime ! Ne nous quitte plus Edward ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne nous fais plus jamais ça !**_

**-Promis ! Moi aussi je t'aime Rose.**

Ce fut la première fois que je dis cela à ma sœur. J'étais fou de joie ! Je n'avais point rêvé, ils m'avaient veillé et entouré de leur amour. Je me sentis revivre. Mes sentiments enivraient mes sens, je crus chavirer dans les bras de Rosalie. Comme pour me donner raison, quelqu'un nous sauta dessus comme une tornade !

**-Pousse-toi Rose, c'est mon tour !**

**-ALICE !**

Ce fut elle qui me gifla. La douleur fut atténuée par mon bonheur d'être dans cette chambre avec elles.

**-Voilà ! Ca c'est fait ! Maintenant je peux t'embrasser !**

Je la serrai fort contre moi, comme je venais de le faire pour Rose. Je me perdais contre son corps si menu et pourtant si fort ! J'aimais Alice du plus profond de mon âme, nous nous connaissions par cœur. Elle était si proche de moi. Elle l'avait toujours été. Je me rendis soudain compte à quel point ma famille était importante… et regrettai mon choix passé, amèrement. Je n'eus néanmoins pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Mes frères entrèrent avec fracas dans la chambre. Emmett me sortit du lit et me prit contre lui. Je crus tomber en poussière.

**-Frangin ! Meeeeeerde c'est génial ! **

**-Emmett… tu m'écrases !**

**-Bien fait ! C'est pour… enfin t'as pigé quoi !**

Je retins un sourire. Jasper entra et calma toute la maisonnée avant de me serrer contre lui à son tour.

**-C'est bon de te revoir mon frère. **

Je souris bêtement à ma fratrie, je ne savais que dire. Bella entra discrètement dans la chambre, suivie de mes parents. Instinctivement, je reculai et me raidis, terrorisé à l'idée de devoir les quitter de nouveau, contre mon gré cette fois. Mon père se tint devant moi et s'approcha. Il ouvrit grand ses bras :

**-Viens ! Ne me repousse pas…**

Je courus m'y jeter. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait explosé ! Je le serrai encore plus fort que les autres.

**-Papa… tu m'as tellement manqué !**

Il ne répondit rien. Il m'étreignit simplement. Un à un mes frères et sœurs sortirent de la pièce, nous laissant seuls mes parents et moi. Bella me fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

**-J'ai tant à vous conter !**

**-Et nous tant à te dire !**

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes en entendant la voix de ma mère. Elle embrassa mon front et m'invita à me rasseoir dans le lit. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils en face de moi.

Je leur dis tout : Tanya, mon 1er shoot, le KISS, le manque, ma déchéance, les quileutes, Jake, Bella… ce fut une histoire difficile à narrer mais je fus soulagé d'entendre mes parents me dirent qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas, qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi et qu'ils m'avaient toujours aimé malgré mon choix de les quitter. Je me sentis honteux et contrit. Je voulais disparaître. Ils me narrèrent à leur tour leur vie sans moi : les visions d'Alice à mon sujet, leur inquiétude, leurs lettres écrites et jamais envoyées mais aussi et surtout, leur force de se reconstruire, de vivre comme une vraie famille malgré la douleur et le manque.

Je m'effondrai à genoux à leurs pieds, accablé de remords :

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai tellement honte ! Comment ai-je pu vous faire souffrir à ce point ? **

Les images de ma « cure » chez Jake assaillirent ma mémoire et mon corps trembla de nouveau… de peur. Carlisle se pencha vers moi et me prit contre son épaule :

**-Mon fils, n'aies pas honte de tes choix. Tu es devenu ce que tu es et tu as trouvé ton âme sœur. C'est tout ce qui compte. **

Je reconnus la bonté incommensurable de mon père. Je me nichai contre lui, tel un enfant. Ma mère me releva et me serra puissamment contre elle. Je sentis tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Je me sentais en sécurité et terriblement vivant. Carlisle prit la parole :

**-Je suis désolé de voir écourter ces réjouissances… Mais malheureusement, nous avons à parler de choses graves. Alice nous attend dans la cuisine. Elle a eu des visions qu'elle voudrait nous faire partager.**

Nous quittâmes la pièce, heureux mais anxieux de connaître les révélations d'Alice. Je savais d'expérience qu'elle ne convoquait pas le clan de cette façon pour les heureux événements.

Dans l'escalier menant à la cuisine, je vis rapidement ce qu'Alice voulait nous dire… et m'effondrai de chagrin.


	12. Chapter 11 THE BEAST INSIDE

_**Merci énormément pour toutes vos attentions, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me fait un bien énorme! Vous me boostez à un point! Un merci particulier à Nono et au DAOLFF!**_

_**L'intrigue arrive, Alice a vu un truc moche et c'est le début d'une longue série! Bonne lecture et faites péter the bubble!**_

_**xxxoooxxx**_

**CHAPITRE 11 : THE BEAST INSIDE **

**EPOV :**

Je me relevai péniblement, aidé par mon père :

**-Edward… qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Père…c'est affreux… **dis-je les mains dans les siennes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Alice plongea son regard dans le mien puis dans celui des autres membres du clan, installés autour de la table.

**-Je suis désolée de devoir vous annoncer une horrible nouvelle.**

Je me raidis, ne pouvant croire ce que l'esprit d'Alice m'avait montré.

**-Tanya a été assassinée.**

Carlisle se laissa tomber sur une chaise tandis qu'Esmé mit les mains devant sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un cri. Le cri que je ne pouvais décemment exprimé et qui pourtant me brûlait la gorge. Bella se leva et vint à côté de moi. Sentir sa main au creux de la mienne calmait la rage qui prenait naissance dans mon ventre. Je fixai Alice :

**-Qui ? **

**-Ma vision n'est pas claire. Je l'ai vue sous KISS puis j'ai vu son cadavre démembré… Je… je suis désolée Edward !**

**-DESOLEE ! C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A DIRE ?**

Bella se plaça devant moi et plaqua sa main contre mes lèvres :

**-Edward ! Arrête ! Ca ne la ramènera pas.**

Bella avait raison, Alice n'y était pour rien ! Jasper fit souffler un vent de sérénité dans la pièce et nous reprîmes la conversation dans les canapés du salon. Carlisle se montra pratique :

**-Alice, tu dois montrer de nouveau ta vision à Edward, voir si un indice aurait pu t'échapper. Je vais appeler sa famille pour présenter nos condoléances et en savoir un peu plus.**

Voir de nouveau ma meilleure amie démembrée ne me réjouissait guère mais la graine de la vengeance était en train de germer dans mon cœur mort… je voulais découvrir qui l'avait tué… et je voulais m'en occuper personnellement ! Ma sœur se blottit dans mes bras et ferma les yeux. _Tanya… morte… je veux me réveiller…_

Je vis Tanya embrasser sa compagne et sortir de son appartement, une dose de KISS dans sa veste. Puis je fus noyé dans un trip des plus libidineux. J'eus du mal à contenir mon excitation devant ma sœur. Elle eut la bonté de ne rien dire de désobligeant et continua à me montrer sa vision. Je serrai les dents : Tanya ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de se laisser découper en morceaux… La douleur… indescriptible… le venin de la transformation paraissait doux en comparaison à ce qu'elle avait subi !

**-Alice… stop !**

Elle rouvrit les yeux et embrassa ma joue :

**-Je suis navrée Edward. As-tu vu ou ressenti quelque chose de particulier ? De plus ?**

**-Je… j'ai besoin de temps pour…**

Le KISS me manqua soudain et je me forçai à serrer les dents pour ne pas vomir. Les images tournaient dans ma tête : Tanya, le shoot, le trip et son corps en charpie. Les yeux fermés, me concentrant pour ne rien manquer d'important, je sentis une aiguille me piquer le bras. J'ouvris les yeux et massai mon poignet gauche.

**-Qui m'a piqué ?**

Ma famille me regarda interloquée.

**-Personne mon chéri.**

Esmé avait l'air préoccupée. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de plus en plus à mesure que je prenais conscience de ce qu'Alice n'avait pas vu.

**-Tanya n'a pas bu le KISS qu'elle avait dans sa veste… on l'a piquée au poignet gauche… on l'a droguée pour la tuer… mais pourquoi ? Seul un vampire a assez de force pour… démembrer l'un des nôtres. Mais pourquoi devoir la droguer ?**

Bella se serra contre moi :

**-Un revendeur peut-être ? **

J'haussai un sourcil. Je les connaissais quasi tous. Aucun n'avait intérêt à faire cela. Cependant, c'était une piste à ne pas négliger. Carlisle raccrocha le téléphone et prit place entre Alice et moi :

**-Elle n'a pas été brûlée par celui qui l'a tuée… c'est Eleazar qui s'en est chargé... il est anéanti. Tout comme le reste de la famille. **

Rose et Emmett se levèrent d'un bond :

**-On va les voir. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! Et peut-être que le tueur est dans les parages ! Qui sait ? On pourra retrouver sa trace. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer !**

**-Laissez-le moi !**

Rose me sourit d'un sourire triste.

**-Nous nous occuperons de le retrouver pas de le tuer. Et nous allons en Alaska surtout pour porter réconfort à des êtres chers. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera à toi !**

Elle avait l'air déterminé. Elle appréciait beaucoup les Denali. Cela semblait une évidence de se trouver près d'eux dans les moments difficiles. Comme eux avaient été près de Rose et ma famille quand j'avais décidé de les quitter. Je vis en pensée Irina, la sœur de Tanya, consoler Rose après mon départ.

**-Alice, **dis-je pour couper court à l'image présente dans l'esprit de Rosalie,** quand est-ce arrivé ?**

**-Il y a trois jours. **

Le jour de notre départ de La Push. Emmett monta à l'étage préparer leurs affaires. Nous nous levâmes et Esmé me serra fort dans ses bras.

**-Je sais combien tu aimais Tanya… je suis désolée, vraiment.**

Tanya était tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin à une période de ma vie : amie, sœur, confidente, amante et dealeuse… ma famille ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Elle lui en voulait de m'avoir fait goûter au KISS : mon clan ne comprenait pas que moi seul était responsable de mes choix. De celui-ci en particulier.

**-Je sais…merci. **

Je pris la main de Bella et nous montâmes également à l'étage. Je me sentais vide et inutile. Vide… mais pas seul. Mon regard fixa l'océan de chocolat de mon âme sœur.

**-J'ai besoin de me détendre.**

**-Je comprends… je sais ce qu'il te faut Edward…**

Bella ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui me servait de chambre et me poussa sur le lit. Elle prit place à califourchon au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue joua avec la mienne pendant que ses doigts passèrent sous mon t-shirt et caressèrent mon torse. J'agrippai sa croupe et enfonçai ma langue au fond de sa gorge. Je la fis rouler sur le côté et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle.

**-Je veux dominer ce soir ma douce…**

Son sourire valait à lui seul toute autre forme de plaisir ! Je déboutonnai son chemisier en prenant mon temps, je voulais la savourer, la goûter, la faire mienne… lentement… je voulais la prendre… _Bella…_ son odeur aurait pu enivrer un ascète. Mes mains batifolèrent autour de ses mamelons.

**-Pas de soutien-gorge Bella ?**

**-Pas de sous vêtements, Edward.**

Je me surpris à feuler de contentement. Je baisai sa peau laiteuse. Mes lèvres descendirent vers son nombril puis s'égarèrent sur le bord de son pantalon. Je l'entendis haleter et grognai de satisfaction. J'ôtai son jean, elle ne m'avait point menti : son intimité semblait n'attendre que ma langue. Je lui enlevai ses vêtements : j'aimais la voir nue, ainsi offerte, elle me rendait fou, complètement dingue. Ses courbes, sa peau, son odeur… tout en elle éveillait mes sens et les multipliait par mille !

Je baisai son clitoris en caressant sa fente humide. Elle geignit. Cela réveilla la Bête tapie en moi. Une irrépressible envie de m'introduire en elle prit possession de mes entrailles. Je devais la posséder ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait: jamais je n'avais désiré une femme à ce point !

Ma langue lécha son bouton de rose. Bella gémissait comme je goûtais son suc. Mon vit se dressa au-delà du supportable. Son nectar était ma nouvelle drogue, Bella était ma drogue personnelle, ma drogue parfaite, comme j'aimais à le lui répéter. Mon adorée se cambra, je la sentis proche.

**-Mon amour… jouis… abandonne-toi …**

**-Edward… prends-moi de ta main… s'il te plaît…**

Mon majeur s'introduisit dans son antre et l'amignonna. Ma langue lapa son abricot de plus en plus rapidement. Ses parois se serrèrent et ma belle vint contre ma bouche. Mes yeux croisèrent son regard : noir, noir comme du charbon, noir comme la nuit qui venait d'étreindre Tanya. Je secouai la tête pour chasser l'image de ma meilleure amie en train de mourir.

La Bête gronda. Je me relevai et arrachai mes vêtements. Mon sexe gorgé de désir taquina l'entrée de ma douce.

**-Bella… j'ai tellement envie de te… baiser !**

Elle sourit. J'avais susurré ce mot interdit, ce mot qui me paraissait si vulgaire. J'aimais Bella, du plus profond de moi-même mais ce soir-là, je voulais la baiser, la prendre sans ménagement. Son corps m'ordonna de faire ce dont j'avais grande envie. Mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches comme j'entrai violemment en elle.

**-EDWARD ! OUI !**

J'ondulai en mon aimée comme un animal. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma tignasse, ses jambes enroulèrent ma taille, me donnant un meilleur accès à son plaisir, accentuant le mien de manière fulgurante ! Nos pelvis claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles s'emmêlaient, nos regards s'embuaient…

**-BELLA ! Fichtre que c'est bon !**

Des milliards de picotements envahirent mon ventre comme je hurlai mon plaisir. Bella déchira les draps en criant le sien.

**xxxoooxxx**

La nuit s'avançait sur la banlieue de Seattle. Nous étions perdus dans nos pensées, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans échanger une parole. J'adorais ces moments de silence complices, d'amour retenu et de corps partagés. Bella se rapprocha de moi et son front vint toucher mon torse. Je la serrai fort et respirai ses cheveux bruns. Ils sentaient le freesia. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos et s'arrêtèrent sur ses fesses rebondies. Les siennes firent de même. Nous rîmes.

**-Monsieur le vampire, vous êtes insatiable !**

Je le lui prouvai en collant mon sexe durci contre son intimité.

**-Mademoiselle, vous êtes la cause de mon tourment !**

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins et s'empala sur ma virilité.

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Bella !**

Elle imprima son rythme sur mon corps, m'entraînant contre elle, en elle. Ses oscillations firent naître en moi des sensations indescriptibles. J'avais chaud, la tête me tournait. Je percevais chaque parcelle de son antre humide tout au fond de mes viscères. J'étais sien comme elle était mienne.

**-Bella… tu es magnifique…**

Ma désirable… mon Aphrodite…

Ses doigts traçaient des lignes imaginaires contre mon épine dorsale. Ces chatouillements décuplèrent un plaisir déjà soutenu.

**-Edward… je t'aime…**

Ma bouche fondit sur la sienne et notre baiser passionné étouffa nos râles de volupté. Nous reprîmes difficilement nos esprits.

**-Oh… ma Bella… si je n'étais point déjà mort tu m'achèverais!**

**-Je te réponds la même chose !**

Elle se blottit dans mes bras.

**-Edward, que vas-tu faire ?**

Je devinais aisément quel sujet elle voulait aborder.

**-Je vais aller voir ses revendeurs.**

**-Je viens avec toi !**

**-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu voies ce monde-là ! Je ne veux pas que tu voies dans quel monde j'ai fait semblant de vivre avant de te rencontrer !**

Elle avait le même regard qu'Esmé avant mon départ, il y a plus de 40 ans.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Je ne replongerai pas.**

Je savais qu'elle avait peur que je craque mais je devais lui montrer que j'étais plus fort que le KISS, que notre amour valait mieux qu'un shoot.

**-Fais-moi confiance !**

**-J'ai confiance en toi, c'est d'eux dont je me méfie. Je veux venir avec toi.**

Elle ne capitulerait pas.

**-Je veux être à tes côtés dans ce moment pénible. Laisse-moi être ta compagne…**

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Elle avait raison. Etre ensemble ne signifiait pas uniquement faire l'amour et la cour à son âme sœur.

**-Tu as déjà vécu tellement de choses horribles à cause de moi Bella… **

**-J'ai enfin vécu grâce à toi Edward ! Je ne t'abandonne pas ! C'est non négociable !**

Je pris son visage dans mes mains :

**-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que tu voies ça…**

**-Assume ce que tu as été ! Laisse-moi faire partie de ta vie…**

**-Tu ES ma vie Bella !**

Et de l'embrasser encore, ses jambes de nouveau autour de ma taille…


	13. Chapter 12 THE QUEST

_**ENOOOORME merci à vous toutes et tous (Sisko 13 in da place! Bisous), pour vos coms, vos alerts, vos favs, vos MP, vos mails! Grâce à vous, je me sens bien dans ma vie et vraiment, je vous remercie du fond du coeur! C'est génial de vous avoir comme lecteurs! **_

_**L'enquête commence et elle va pas être synonyme d'un long fleuve tranquille au niveau des émotions! Bonne lecture et don't forget the bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 12 : THE QUEST**

**EPOV :**

Je frappai contre la porte miteuse que j'apparentais autrefois à celle du Paradis. Elle s'ouvrit. Le sourire de Victoria fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle me vit.

**-Salut chaton ! Tu viens pour ma belle–sœur je suppose.**

**-Vous supposez juste ! **

Bella se plaça entre elle et moi.

**-Bella, la nouvelle compagne d'Edward… et la seule ! Je préfère être claire dès le départ.**

La tension était palpable. Victoria se pencha à l'oreille de ma douce :

**-J'adore ça, la franchise ! Tu es tout ce que j'aime ma jolie ! Entrez !**

Victoria avait l'air exténuée. Elle prit une cigarette et l'alluma.

**-Petit plaisir inutile les enfants. Bon, vous n'êtes pas là pour une dose allons droit au but! Vous voulez quoi ?**

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. La rage consumait mes entrailles et j'étais bien déterminé à le lui faire savoir.

**-Ou plutôt qui !**

Son regard se figea et changea… Soudain, elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle n'était que tendresse. La Vic vindicative et aguicheuse laissa place à la jeune femme sensible qu'elle avait dû être jadis.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée Edward ! Pour Tanya ! Pour Anya ! Pour toi et ta compagne ! Pour toute cette merde !**

**-Je sais Vic ! **

Nous nous assîmes sur son canapé. Bella se colla contre moi, comme pour se protéger du lieu et de sa propriétaire. J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille, lui signifiant ma protection.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu sais Vic ? J'ai pas envie de fouiller ton cerveau…**

**-Anya est venue me voir peu après la mort de Tanya. Elle a vu un homme près de leur demeure, elle a senti son odeur… rien de connu. Elle l'a aperçu de sa fenêtre : grand, athlétique mais elle n'a pas vu son visage. Depuis, personne n'a de nouvelles. Même pas moi dont elle était très proche… **

Son visage reflétait son inquiétude. Elle imagina alors le pire pour sa sœur.

**-Vic… contrôle tes pensées…**

**-Désolée je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis folle d'inquiétude. Je vais retourner où elles vivaient, je vais aller en Alaska… **

**-Tu y trouveras une partie de ma fratrie… ils t'aideront mais ne leur parle pas de ton job… ils n'apprécieraient pas.**

**-Je vois ce que tu veux dire… au fait ça fait des plombes…**

**-Qu'il a trouvé sa drogue parfaite ! Et elle est en face de toi !**

Bella montrait les dents et était prête à en découdre. Cela me fit sourire. Elle était plus que ça, elle était ma vie entière…

**-Ok mistigriffe ! C'est bon ! Je vais pas le forcer à se shooter, j'ai une éthique !**

Bella se calma et éclata de rire. Vic et elle se levèrent et tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre ! Les femmes… décidément le plus grand mystère de l'Histoire ! Je me levai à mon tour. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir et il était dangereux pour moi de rester dans cette pièce.

**-Je te tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose Ed !**

**-Pareil pour moi Vic ! Fais attention à toi !**

**-Qui vas-tu questionner après moi ? **

**-Benjamin… **

**-Salue-le de ma part !**

Nous quittâmes l'appartement de Vic, un goût amer dans nos bouches. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été près de ma meilleure amie, je m'en voulais de n'avoir été qu'un lampadaire se prenant pour une étoile. Benjamin se trouvait à Washington. Nous avions des kilomètres à parcourir :

**-Bella… es-tu toujours prête à me suivre ?**

**-Je ne vais nulle part sans toi !**

Je lui pris la main et nous nous mîmes à courir direction Washington DC.

**xxxoooxxx**

Nous arrivions à destination lorsque je m'écroulai sur le sol. Les tremblements commencèrent. Le manque… encore et toujours… même s'il était plus supportable.

**-Merde ! Bella… je suis désolé !**

Elle m'aida à me relever et à me maintenir debout. Nous arpentâmes plusieurs rues avant de trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Heureusement, il faisait nuit et personne ne remarqua notre présence dans ces rues malfamées.

L'hôtel tenait plus du motel de passe que du 4 étoiles mais nous n'en avions cure. Bella paya la chambre et nous montâmes tant bien que mal au deuxième étage. Le réceptionniste avait remarqué que nous étions quelque peu différents de sa clientèle habituelle mais ma compagne ayant payé un peu plus que le prix indiqué sur l'affiche huileuse du comptoir, il ne nous posa aucune question, se contentant d'encaisser l'équivalent d'une semaine de passes.

Je me laissai choir sur le lit comme une loque. Mon corps ne pouvait stopper ses tremblements. La fièvre s'insinuait tel un serpent dans ma carcasse livrée au manque.

Je sentis mon adorée me couvrir et me prendre la main.

**-Ca va passer… la crise a l'air moins violente que les précédentes.**

**-Oui… ça va aller…**

La fièvre ne cessa d'augmenter. J'allais passer la nuit à délirer. Je serrai la main de Bella le plus fort possible : je ne voulais pas sombrer.

**-Bella… j'ai froid.**

Elle se leva et prit la seconde couverture qui se trouvait dans l'armoire pour la déposer sur mon corps fiévreux. Rongé par les mites, le morceau de tissu n'en était pas moins chaud. La fièvre monta d'un cran. Mon délire aussi.

**-Tanya… je suis désolé… **

Je m'enfonçai dans le matelas, mon esprit se déconnecta de mon corps…

Elles étaient là, ma meilleure amie et sa compagne, dans ce canapé qui avait reçu mon premier shoot. Tanya se leva et saisit une fiole de KISS qu'elle rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Elle embrassa Anya comme on prie Dieu. Elle l'aimait à en mourir. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de refermer la porte. Le froid fouetta son visage, elle remonta le col de sa veste afin de ne point éveiller les soupçons des humains. Elle ne tremblait ni ne rougissait, cela était déjà bien suffisant.

Le vent soufflait fort, je vis du coin de l'œil des parapluies se retourner et entendis des jurons sortir de la bouche de leur propriétaire. Tanya se mit à fredonner une vieille litanie amoureuse et accéléra le pas. Quand elle l'entendit… des pas lourds mais néanmoins feutrés, une odeur luxueuse de musc et de poivre vert. Elle se retourna et sourit. Elle tendit la main à un homme assez grand et athlétique. Sa poigne était rude, sa paume rugueuse. Lui aussi avait le col de son manteau relevé, il cachait son visage derrière une écharpe… ses yeux étaient rouges.

Ils marchèrent un peu en discutant puis il l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre… Il prit sa main et la tint fermement. Tanya se débattit quelques minutes puis une aiguille s'enfonça dans son poignet. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux terrorisés en découvrant le vrai visage de son agresseur : ses lèvres étaient retroussées, découvrant des canines acérées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et devinrent totalement noirs : il plaqua le corps de mon amie contre lui et l'embrassa. Je me sentis aspiré avec elle. Ma volonté, ma force, mon esprit… tout était aspiré par sa bouche aux allures de tombeau. Les doigts de Tanya s'accrochèrent aux épaules de son agresseur, une douleur atroce prit possession de son corps puis elle s'effondra, inerte, sans vie, la peur gravée dans ses prunelles à présent laiteuses.

**-TANYAAAAAAAAAA !**

**-Edward… chuuut… tout va bien…**

L'odeur enivrante de Bella me fit revenir à la réalité. J'avais encore de la fièvre et voyais trouble.

**-Tanya… il voulait… son… essence…**

La chambre se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Le baiser de Bella me calma, je fermai les yeux et accueillis le noir absolu.

**xxxoooxxx**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Je sentis la main de mon amour dans la mienne et fus rassuré.

**-Edward ! J'étais si inquiète ! Tu es resté inconscient un jour entier ! **

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras. Je m'enivrai alors de son odeur…

**-Bella ! Je suis désolé…**

Nos lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser fougueux.

**-Tu as hurlé le nom de ton amie et…**

**-J'ai vu ce qui l'a tuée… ce… c'est… oh Bella !**

Elle me serra contre elle de nouveau.

**-Calme-toi et raconte-moi.**

**-C'est un vampire… très puissant… il a comme… aspiré Tanya, il l'a vidée de sa substance.**

**-Edward… ce que tu dis es impossible… tu délirais…**

**-NON ! Nooon Bella je suis sûr que c'est vrai !**

Elle s'écarta de moi : son regard trahissait sa profonde angoisse. Mon délire avait l'air si réel pourtant.

**-Nous devons trouver Benjamin…**

**-Edward tu tiens à peine tes yeux ouverts…**

**-TOUT DE SUITE !**

Elle m'aida à me lever. Elle prit nos affaires et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Descendre l'escalier était un supplice, le manque était toujours là mais surtout j'avais soif, tout comme elle. L'air de la nuit me réveilla un peu.

**-Edward ! Allons chasser !**

Nous nous mîmes en quête de gibier : la tâche étant plus complexe dans une grande ville, nous mirent plus d'une heure avant de trouver ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous bûmes plusieurs chiens errants. Ce n'était pas délicieux mais cela suffisait à nous sustenter.

Nous reprîmes alors notre recherche. Je me concentrai afin de trouver les pensées de celui que nous recherchions : Benjamin était un vampire puissant capable de contrôler les éléments. Ses pensées étaient mélodieuses et empreintes d'histoires de voyages. Benjamin avait erré sur tous les continents et fait tous les métiers. Il était érudit et simple. Tanya me l'avait présenté peu après mon premier shoot. Il était son meilleur revendeur et, au fil du temps, il était devenu son ami.

Nous frappâmes à sa porte. Il nous ouvrit et me serra dans ses bras.

**-Je savais que tu viendrais ! **

Il nous laissa entrer. Sa demeure était le reflet de l'ordre et de la propreté. C'en était presque étouffant de perfection. Les murs blancs contrastaient avec les meubles années 20 en acajou. Une énorme bibliothèque remplie à ras bords séparait le salon du bureau. Deux canapés bordeaux ainsi que les fenêtres de style Art Nouveau rendaient cette maison digne de celle d'Horta. Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit soudain en voyant la véranda : verte et grise, des chaises style nouille en pin, des affiches de Mucha. Un vieux phonographe jouait Satie. Je me perdis soudain dans cette pièce, revoyant ma mère me faire la lecture pendant que mon père fumait la pipe dans le salon. Ma mère était une pianiste émérite et m'avait appris des airs classiques, mélancoliques, qu'il me plaisait de rejouer dans mes moments de tristesse.

**-Edward ?**

La voix de Bella me sortit de ma rêverie.

**-Oh ! Pardon ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Benjamin, je te présente Isabella, ma compagne.**

**-Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance.**

Il avait l'air bien plus apaisé que du temps où je me droguais.

**-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Bienvenus chez moi. Vous pouvez y rester autant que vous voulez.**

Les canapés étaient très confortables. Je souris en m'y asseyant.

**-Ils me coûtent une fortune en réparation ! Je suis heureux que ton fessier les trouve à son goût !**

Nous éclatâmes de rire ! Benjamin avait le chic pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Il souriait beaucoup et était doté d'une certaine empathie. Le teint olivâtre et les cheveux noirs du maître de maison contrastaient avec notre pâleur. Benjamin était égyptien. Il avait été crée et utilisé par son créateur comme une sorte d'exécutant, une arme personnelle en quelque sorte. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et connaissait simplement sa voix et son nom : Amun. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur et avait décidé de le quitter en découvrant les « bienfaits » du KISS et surtout l'énorme potentiel financier de cette drogue.

**-Edward, j'ai su pour Tanya. C'est moche. Je mène mon enquête moi aussi.**

**-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

**-Tia, ma compagne, est partie en Alaska pour retrouver sa trace. Elle n'a rien trouvé de concluant. Nous savons que c'est un homme, qu'il est assez grand et qu'il a une odeur particulière.**

**-Oui, Alice m'a montré sa vision et… je l'ai vu lors d'un delirium.**

Il me regarda intensément :

**-Toi aussi tu as choisi la rédemption ? **dit-il en se tournant vers Bella.** Quand j'ai rencontré Tia, j'ai fait le même choix. Cela fait plus de dix ans maintenant. **

Je souris en la regardant. Tout était si évident maintenant. Benjamin revint à cette histoire de delirium :

**-Qu'as-tu vu pendant ta crise ?**

Je lui racontai alors ma « vision ». Il m'écouta attentivement et sembla me croire.

**-Le delirium dû au KISS n'est pas à prendre à la légère Edward. Cette purification de l'Esprit Vampirique peut nous apporter ou décupler certaines … aptitudes **

Mes yeux devaient être ronds comme des billes.

**-L'Esprit Vampirique ? De quoi parles-tu ?**

Bella semblait en savoir un peu plus que moi.

**-Notre âme humaine se transforme aussi lorsque notre corps revient à la vie. On le nomme alors Esprit Vampirique. Nos dons font partie intégrante de cet Esprit. **

**-Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de dons particuliers ?**

Bella prit ma main :

**-Les vampires ont tous un don, qu'il soit exceptionnel comme les nôtres ou plus conventionnel comme la force de ton frère Emmet. Un vampire ne peut exister sans l'Esprit.**

**-Bella a raison, Edward. J'ai appris l'existence de cet Esprit en faisant des recherches sur le KISS. Le KISS réveille cet Esprit et l'altère. C'est pour cela que cette drogue est aussi puissante. Lorsque nous décidons de nous en passer, l'Esprit se purifie à sa manière, par le delirium. Et nous montre des choses enfouies en nous, il nous montre ce que nous refusons de voir ou ce que nous DEVONS voir. Edward, ce que tu as vu est grave. Ce tueur a aspiré l'Esprit de Tanya… et je redoute le pire…**

Nous sursautâmes tous en même temps. La sonnerie de mon téléphone : Alice…


	14. Chapter 13 DEVIL OUTSIDE

_**Plus de 200 reviews! Wow! Je suis comblée! Vous êtes trop géniaux! **_

_**"L'aspirateur" a fait de nouvelles victimes! Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 13 : DEVIL OUTSIDE**

**EPOV :**

Je décrochai mon téléphone en tremblant :

**-Alice…**

**-EDWARD ! Où es-tu ?**

**-Chez Benjamin, avec Bella, à Washington. Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Edward… Anya et Victoria sont mortes. **

Le téléphone tomba alors sur le sol. Mes yeux fixèrent le néant. Ce fut Benjamin qui reprit le combiné :

**-Alice, c'est Ben… que se passe-t-il ?**

**-« … »**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Quand ?**

**-« … »**

**-Seigneur ! Et vous n'avez rien vu ou senti de particulier ?**

**-« … »**

**-Ok ! On vous rejoint immédiatement !**

**-« … »**

**-Toi aussi !**

Bella me prit dans ses bras. Benjamin me rendit le téléphone.

**-Ta sœur a eu une vision, il faut partir en Alaska. Il y a urgence. Ce qui est en train de se passer est grave. Et les Volturi risquent de s'en mêler.**

**-Oui, peut-être …** marmonnai-je

**-Edward… Demetri risque de mourir de la même manière que Tanya et les autres !**

Je le regardai incrédule, que se passait-il ? Qu'était ce vampire capable de tuer un immortel de la puissance de Demetri ?

**-Impossible… Benjamin… je ne peux le croire… **

**-C'est justement la vision de ta sœur ! **

Bella se leva et vint se placer entre Benjamin et moi.

**-Dem est un traqueur… il cherche sûrement celui qui a tué tes amies Edward!**

Je me levai à mon tour. Il fallait en finir ! Mes amis et ma famille fraichement retrouvée étaient en danger et nous devions agir au plus vite !

**-Allons-y ! **

Nous sortîmes à la hâte sans même prendre le temps de préparer des affaires et courûmes à vitesse vampirique. Personne ne remarqua notre présence dans les rues de Washington, puis de Seattle, Edmonton Canada et enfin Denali en Alaska. Le froid devait être difficilement supportable car il n'y avait âme qui vive quand nous arrivâmes à la tombée du jour. Je reconnus ce lieu familier, y ayant passé un nombre incalculable de moments plus ou moins glorieux en compagnie de Tanya et son clan.

Arrivés devant la maison, nous n'eûmes même pas besoin de frapper : Alice nous ouvrit et me sauta au cou.

**-Oh Seigneur Dieu, Edward ! On a eu si peur ! **

Elle fit de même avec Bella et Benjamin. Alice nous fit entrer dans la demeure d'Eleazar et Carmen. Garrett me prit dans ses bras :

**-Mon ami ! Comme tu m'as manqué vieux frère !**

Garrett était de loin le meilleur vampire que je connaissais : bon, intelligent, empathique et serviable. Malheureusement, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. La mort de ses belles-sœurs avait l'air de l'avoir beaucoup affecté. Kate le rejoignit et nous salua de manière plus distante. Tout comme Irina, sa sœur, Kate était quelqu'un que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Elle avait perdu des êtres chers très jeune et depuis lors, elle rechignait à se faire de nouveaux amis de peur de les pleurer un jour. Cependant, elle était tombée amoureuse de Garrett au premier regard. Il était devenu végétarien pour elle.

Carmen et Eleazar étaient à la cuisine et discutaient avec le reste de ma famille. Nous y suivîmes Alice. Ses pensées étaient confuses : je vis Anya et Victoria mourir en même temps puis la vision de Demetri se fit plus nette. Nous nous assîmes autour de la grande table. Après les salutations d'usage, Alice prit la parole :

**-Anya et Victoria ont été attaquées la nuit dernière en chassant le tueur dont elles avaient retrouvé la trace proche d'Anchorage. C'est ma vision qui nous a aidés à retrouver les corps. Elles ne nous ont pas permis de les sauver néanmoins! J'ai l'impression que notre tueur peut me voir… donc anticiper nos actions.**

Ma sœur était abattue, cela me brisa le cœur. Je fronçai les sourcils :

**-Tu veux dire qu'il SAIT que tu as des visions ? Qu'il peut les voir ? **

**-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai vu Demetri mourir. J'ai tenté de le joindre à plusieurs reprises. J'ai même contacté le reste des Volturi. Personne ne sait où il se trouve ! C'est alarmant car nous n'avons pas de longueur d'avance ! Et nous ne savons pas qui est ce vampire ni d'où il vient ! Je n'ai même pas pu voir son visage…**

Bella me regarda intensément. Je lui montrai mon soutien du regard :

**-J'ai une théorie.**

Tous se tournèrent vers elle comme les tournesols vers le soleil.

**-Il nous traque ! Il traque les membres de notre espèce. Reste à savoir pour quelle raison. Je suppose qu'il veut quelque chose de bien précis car le mode opératoire à l'air d'être le même… n'est-ce pas Alice ?**

**-Oui. Il embrasse ses victimes… et elles meurent. Mais il ne les démembre ni les brûle. **

Eleazar prit sa tête dans ses mains :

**-Pourquoi les embrasser ? Quel immonde chien puant ! Mes filles…**

Carmen le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter.

**-Mes filles… si belles et intelligentes… au savoir si pur et si ancien… mes adorées…**

Un fantôme aurait eu l'air plus vivant ! Mon cœur se serra à la vue de mon ami au bord du gouffre. Jasper calma les émotions de chacun et nous reprîmes la conversation de manière plus réfléchie. Carlisle se leva :

**-Si ce que dit Alice est vrai, nous ne pouvons plus compter sur ses visions comme longueur d'avance. Cependant nous en savons beaucoup : c'est un traqueur. Il choisit ses victimes car il n'a tué que trois personnes ici alors que les vampires nomades pullulent en Alaska. De plus, les victimes ont un lien entre elles. Le mode opératoire est précis…**

**-Il veut l'Esprit Vampirique. **

Les paroles de Benjamin firent l'effet d'une bombe. Les membres du clan de Denali se cambrèrent. Irina arbora un sourire ironique.

**-Tu veux parler de tes légendes de toxicomane ? Benjamin, n'en rajoute pas !**

Bella se leva et fustigea Irina du regard :

**-Ce que dit Benjamin est vrai ! Je ne me suis jamais droguée et j'ai vu et senti l'Esprit Vampirique. Je suis infirmière de profession, rationnelle et logique ! Et pourtant ce que j'ai vu à la mort de Marcus Volturi n'était pas une hallucination ! **

Rose roula des yeux et soupira. Je montrai les crocs :

**-Rose… ne t'avise même pas d'y penser ! Critiquer Bella en ma présence équivaut à signer son arrêt de mort… vous voilà tous et toutes prévenus !**

Jasper voulut entrer en scène mais le hurlement d'Alice l'en empêcha :

**-Demetri est mort ! Et le tueur m'a vue ! **

Le doute n'était plus permis. IL avait une longueur d'avance…

**xxxoooxxx**

Mon corps refusait de m'obéir et tremblait de nouveau. Bella prit ma main. Nous nous excusâmes et quittâmes la pièce pour aller au salon. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et entrepris de me détendre. Les tremblements diminuèrent.

**-Les crises sont moins intenses mais la fièvre arrive plus vite. Bella…**

Benjamin se pencha vers moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il nous avait suivis.

**-C'est le delirium. La purification. Les tremblements sont en train de disparaître pour laisser la place au pur Esprit Vampirique, il est en train de se régénérer et il le fait au travers de la fièvre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le pire est derrière toi désormais…**

**-Benjamin… merci…**

Je me pelotonnai au fond du canapé. Je sentis le poids d'une couverture sur moi… et l'odeur de ma sœur Alice.

**-Je reste avec lui. Ne vous en faites pas.**

**-Bella… ne me laisse pas…**

Je sombrai dans le néant en sentant sa main sur mon front.

**xxxoooxxx**

Il fait sombre dans cet espace glacé. L'homme que je recherche est un vampire très puissant, à la force indéniable et à l'intelligence surdéveloppée. Je le traque comme je sais si bien le faire depuis des siècles mais pour la première fois de mon existence vampirique, je doute de mes capacités. Il a l'air de savoir que je suis à ses trousses. Il me semble même qu'il m'attend ! Je cours et le vois à quelques mètres de moi :

**-Tu as enfreint les règles ! Tu dois payer ! Fais-moi face !**

Il s'arrête. Je préfère ça. Personne ne va à l'encontre des Volturi… à moins d'être fou ou de vouloir mourir. Ce qui doit être son cas !

**-Demetri… enfin… nous voilà réunis ! J'attends ce moment depuis… siiii… longtemps…**

Sa voix me fait peur. Elle renferme en elle un pouvoir et une puissance… je me sens mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois, j'ai peur de mourir. Sa carrure est également impressionnante. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir et de bottes de cuir, il ressemble au chevalier noir des légendes arthuriennes. Enfin, il daigne se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux sont totalement noirs et ses dents sont longues et acérées. Je n'ai jamais vu de vampire aussi laid et repoussant.

**-Tu ne me reconnais pas n'est-ce pas…**

**-Identifie-toi démon ! **

Son rire est le reflet des sons de l'Enfer.

**-Ego Sum Legio (Mon nom est Légion)**

Il se déplace, rapidement, tel un souffle. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'entendre que déjà ses lèvres sont scellées aux miennes. Je sens une piqûre contre mon poignet. Il murmure une dernière phrase avant de me donner le coup de grâce :

**-Memento mori (Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir)**

**-Moritori te salutant (Les morts te saluent)**

C'est dans un baiser que j'ai pris naissance et c'est d'un baiser que je meurs, sans connaître le nom du monstre que je tentais d'éradiquer…

**xxxoooxxx**

Le monstre se mit à fixer un point dans l'espace. Ses prunelles devinrent mauves. Il arbora un rictus de fou à mon intention:

**-Aliiice…. le pays des merveilles attend ton frère … EDWAAAAARD viens à moiiii…. **

**-NOOOOOON !**

Les bras de Bella m'accueillirent. Alice me regarda avec horreur.

**-Edward ! Je t'en supplie fais attention à toi…**

Elle quitta le salon en me cachant ses pensées. Je fermai les yeux et tentai d'oublier mon trouble dans les bras de mon amour.


	15. Chapter 14 TRACKING

_**Plus de 200 reviews! je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait du succès à ce point... merci vraiment beaucoup pour tous vos coms, messages, alerts, favs et j'en passe! La traque continue... mais on ne sait pas vraiment qui traque qui... bonne lecture et faites hurler la bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 14 : TRACKING**

**EPOV :**

Je me levai du canapé et rejoignis Eleazar et le reste du clan Denali dans la cuisine. Je regardai l'horloge, le délirium n'avait duré que trois heures. J'étais rassuré, il diminuait dans le temps. Je pris place sur la chaise que Kate me montra :

**-Merci Kate. Je… j'ai une question… Y a–t-il une sorte d'espace vierge près d'ici ? Comme une… forêt ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup les lieux et…**

**-Oui, il y a le parc Denali, c'est une réserve.**

**-Bien… Je pense pouvoir affirmer que… C'est là que Demetri est mort. Je viens de le voir se faire… aspirer…**

_**Edward…. tu n'as pas les mêmes pouvoirs que ta sœur…**_

**-Je sais que ça peut te paraître insensé Kate mais tu dois me croire ! Je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu et ressenti… Nous trouverons Demetri là-bas !**

**-Et c'est là-bas que tu mourras…**

Alice entra dans la cuisine.

**-Je veux que tu restes ici Edward ! Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois !**

Bella prit la main de ma sœur dans la sienne.

**-Laissons les hommes y aller Alice… Edward mis à part bien sûr.**

Je contins ma rage. J'aurais voulu que Jazz ne soit pas allé chasser avec Esmé.

**-Alice…**

**-Je ne discute pas Edward ! Tu restes ici ! **

Elle sortit comme une furie de la cuisine. Bella la suivit. Kate prit place à mes côtés.

**-Alice est très inquiète à ton sujet. Fais ce qu'elle te demande, cela la rassurera.**

J'acquiesçai. J'avais déjà fait souffrir ma sœur de trop. Je ne voulais en rajouter. Benjamin entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

**-Edward… viens … je dois t'expliquer certaines choses. **

Je le suivis jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé-lit.

**-Edward… le délirium que tu vis est très puissant et peut nous être très utile. L'Esprit Vampirique peut être contrôlé et utilisé à d'autres fins que nos pouvoirs connus ou non. Tu peux en développer d'autres… voire en aspirer d'autres.**

Mes yeux prirent une expression de terreur.

**-Tu as compris. Ce démon collecte les pouvoirs de ses victimes… et cela le rend puissant… trop puissant.**

**-Il connaissait Demetri, dans mon délire, il l'appelait par son prénom…**

**-Intéressant… Nous devons nous allier avec les Volturi, même si cela nous est difficile à accepter. Ils vont venir d'ici quelques heures. Alice a eu une vision pendant que tu délirais. Nous devons en parler aux autres avant de commencer la traque. **

**-Il me veut Benjamin… c'est moi qu'il cherche.**

Mon ami me regarda interloqué.

**-Il m'a vu et m'a appelé. Je… il a un pouvoir de persuasion très fort… **

**-Nous devons en parler aux autres ! Immédiatement !**

**-Non ! Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma famille ! Parlons du reste tu veux bien ? Mais pas de cela.**

Il accéda à ma demande, résigné.

**xxxoooxxx**

Au retour de Jasper et Esmé, nous discutâmes de la stratégie à adopter. Carlisle était pour une alliance avec les Volturi, ce qui ne réjouissait guère les Denali. Bella, cependant, réussit à les convaincre, ayant de très bonnes relations avec Aro et le reste du clan italien. Alice semblait cependant moins inquiète.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain. Aro fut d'une courtoisie extrême comme à son habitude. Caïus resta en retrait tout comme Félix, qui avait l'air des plus abattus. Jane et Alec participèrent activement au plan de traque. Alice fit un résumé de la situation puis j'expliquai rapidement ce qui m'était arrivé, en faisant attention de ne pas mentionner ma rapide communication avec ce démon. Enfin, Benjamin et Bella donnèrent leurs points de vue et théories. Aro prit alors la parole. Je fus soulagé qu'il ne demande pas à me toucher pour voir mes pensées:

**-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais exprimer mes profonds regrets à la famille Denali. Les crimes seront punis, je vous en fais le serment. De plus, nous, les Volturi, sommes maintenant plus qu'impliqués dans cette affaire. Il nous est indispensable de retrouver ce démon et de le tuer. Nous commencerons par la réserve cette nuit. Si une trace peut nous mener jusqu'à lui, nous la suivrons même en enfer ! Tout le monde doit participer ! C'est un ordre !**

Nous jurâmes fidélité à la famille Volturi, uniquement sur cette mission. Nous nous préparâmes pour la traque tout le reste de la journée avec un entrainement des plus intensifs donné par Jasper et Félix. Je remarquai que Bella se défendait extrêmement bien. Elle était rapide et précise.

Le regard de Jane trahissait son profond mépris envers ma promise. Jane ne la portait pas dans son cœur : elle ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir contre elle et cela la rendait malade ! De plus, elle détestait les loups-garous qui avaient sauvé ma Bella. Je regardai intensément la petite blonde et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à s'en prendre à mon adorée.

A la tombée de la nuit, nous partîmes à la réserve. Nous retrouvâmes rapidement le corps de Demetri, figé dans un rictus de terreur. Félix s'occupa de le démembrer et le brûler. Ce fut un moment particulièrement pénible pour tous. Nous respections Demetri pour son pouvoir et son courage. Il fut très difficile de lui faire nos adieux.

Nous continuâmes sur la trace du démon : son odeur était âcre et fruitée. Elle était facilement reconnaissable. Nous sortîmes de la réserve et nous dirigeâmes en direction de Ketchikan puis de Seattle. La trace se perdit près d'un petit lac, à la lisière d'un bois.

**-Dispersons-nous ! Et cherchons-le ! **

Alice était des plus concentrée :

**-Il est tout près je peux le sentir ! Mais il se méfie ! Il ne se montre pas ! **

Nous nous séparâmes en plusieurs petits groupes. J'étais avec Alice, Jazz, Bella et Jane. Notre recherche nous mena sur une des nombreuses plages bordant le lac. La nuit était noire et sans étoiles. Soudain je captai ses pensées, effectivement, il était proche :

_**Edwaaaaaard…. viens à moi…**_

Sa voix était entêtante. Je tentai de la chasser de mon esprit en secouant la tête.

**-Edward ? Ca va ?**

**-Oui Bella, ne t'en fais pas.**

Alice et Jane se placèrent à nos côtés.

**-Je sens l'odeur de ce bâtard ! Montre-toi ! Tu me dois allégeance ! **

Jane était très en colère, elle ne pouvait supporter une quelconque défiance à son égard.

_**Edwaaaaard… entends ma voix…**_

Je me sentis soudain très faible. Mon corps me lâcha et je tombai à la renverse. Bella me soutint :

**-Edward ! Regarde-moi ! Reste avec moi !**

Alice hurla. C'eût pour effet de me réveiller un peu :

**-C'est lui ! Là !**

Alice avait très peur.

_**Viens à moi Edward…**_

Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas aller le rejoindre. Il était très grand et avait une carrure impressionnante. Jane l'attaqua de front : il se plia de douleur et lâcha mon esprit. Je me levai aussitôt, prêt à en découdre. Tout à coup, je fus frappé à mon tour par une horrible douleur. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces, mes cris effaçant ceux du démon qui se relevait lentement.

**-Il passe la douleur à Edward !**

Alice courut vers le démon mais Jazz l'en empêcha. Bella se tint à mes côtés et prit ma main :

**-Edward concentre-toi sur moi !**

**-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

La douleur était insupportable. Mon crâne brûlait, mon corps surchauffait, je ne vis soudain que le néant et une paix intérieure m'envahit. J'entendis Caïus et les autres arriver.

_**Je reviendrai te chercher Edward Cullen…**_

Mon esprit et mon corps furent libérés. J'ouvris les yeux. Carlisle se tenait au-dessus de moi, l'air terrorisé.

**-Edward, m'entends-tu ?**

**-Oui…**

Je fus surpris par la faiblesse de ma voix. Carlisle m'aida à me mettre debout.

**-Ca va aller ?**

**-Oui, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Je récupère…**

Caïus était hors de lui :

**-Il faut repartir à sa recherche ! Nous devons exterminer cette chose aux pouvoirs défiant l'entendement ! Séparons-nous ! Nous serons plus efficaces !**

Alice tenta de protester, expliquant que nous courions des risques en étant séparés mais Caïus était plus que décidé ! Ce fut peine perdue, on ne discute pas les ordres d'un Volturi. Aro créa les groupes :

**-Les Denali vous partirez ensemble. Nous, nous prendrons cette direction. Quant aux Cullen, ils iront vers Forks, vu qu'ils connaissent bien la région. Nous devons rester en contact permanent. Ben et Tia, choisissez votre groupe !**

Ils se lièrent aux Volturi. Nous les saluâmes et leur souhaitâmes bonne chance. Nous prîmes la route de Forks à une vitesse vampirique en tentant de retrouver l'odeur de ce démon si particulier. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux environs de Forks, l'odeur fut un peu plus présente.

-Il est ici ! Je le sens !

_**Edwaaaard…**_

Je tentai de cacher mon trouble mais Bella était bien trop perspicace pour se laisser berner.

**-Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

Carlisle me prit par les épaules :

**-Tu ne dois rien nous cacher, nous devons être tous ensemble.**

**-Carlisle… il… me parle… Il est ici. Tout près. **

Emmett banda ses muscles. Rose se plaça devant moi :

**-Le premier qui touche à mon frère, je lui explose la face !**

Le portable de Bella vibra :

**-Allo ?**

**-« … » **

**-Oui, nous sommes près de La Push avec Edward et sa famille.**

**-« … »**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Nooooon ! Noooooooooooon !**

Elle tomba genoux à terre et se mit à sangloter.

**-Oh Jake ! **

**-« … »**

**-Nous arrivons tout de suite !**

Elle raccrocha et se leva. Je la serrai dans mes bras le plus fort possible. Une image effroyable s'insinua dans mon cerveau. Cet horrible démon venait de se repaître du sang de Leah.

**xxxoooxxx**

Nous arrivâmes très tôt le matin devant la maison de Jake. Nous attendîmes qu'il nous fasse signe de rentrer. Il avait l'air très fatigué et rongé par la tristesse. Bella courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle nous fit signe de les rejoindre.

Carlisle présenta ses condoléances à Jake et son père Billy. Nous fûmes rejoint par d'autres membres de la tribu : Embry, Quil, Sam et sa compagne Emily, Jared et Paul. Les présentations furent rapides et courtoises. Jake se dirigea vers moi :

**-Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux !**

**-Merci Jake, je te suis redevable. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Leah. Je l'aimais beaucoup.**

Son regard perça le mien :

**-De quoi te sens-tu coupable Edward ?**

**-Le vampire qui a tué Leah a réussi à se lier à mon esprit… il me parle parfois. Je crois que c'est moi qu'il veut. C'est de ma faute si Leah est décédée.**

**-Ne dis pas de sottises Edward ! L'unique responsable c'est cette chose ! Nous l'avons vu, il est très fort ! Il ne va pas être facile à tuer !**

**-Merci de nous aider à le mettre hors d'état de nuire…**

**-Nous haïssons les vampires, c'est tout naturel !**

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire teinté de chagrin.

**-Rentrons, un orage s'annonce ! **

Nous nous fîmes tout petits dans la maison de Jake et son père. Carlisle et Billy commencèrent une discussion endiablée sur comment tuer un vampire de cette force. Alice et Esmé aidèrent Emily à préparer le repas. Bella, Quil et Rose allèrent dans le garage voir les motos de Jacob. Ce dernier m'invita à entrer dans sa chambre.

**-Tu as l'air faible. Installe-toi ici.**

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit.

_**Edwaaard, tu ne m'échapperas paaas… **_

Je sentis la main de Jake derrière ma nuque.

**-Prenons ce démon à son propre jeu…**

Il appuya légèrement sur la base de mon crâne et ce fut le trou noir.


	16. Chapter 15 TELL ME YOUR NAME

_**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, alerts, mises en fav et pour vos MP! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. L'esprit d'Edward abrite une âme qui n'est pas la sienne... Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 15 : TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**EPOV :**

Mon esprit partit dans le néant au contact de la main de Jacob. Je ne pouvais rien voir mais je pouvais tout entendre. Et tout ressentir, à mon grand désespoir.

**-Je veux te parler démon, montre-toi ! Je doute que tu ne sois fait que de lâcheté. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !**

La voix de Jacob était calme et sûre. Je sentis sa main dans la mienne, perception rassurante d'une réalité qui l'était beaucoup moins. Soudain mon corps se tendit à l'extrême, je tentai de hurler mais aucun son connu ne sortit du fond de ma gorge : le démon prit alors la parole par le biais de mes cordes vocales :

**-Ave, Jacobus. Non me cognosces.**

**-Je ne parle pas latin. Parle-moi dans ma langue, aies au moins le respect du puissant, démon !**

Je me tordis soudain de douleur sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

**-Arrête ! **

Jacob fit pression sur ma nuque et la douleur disparut.

**-Qui es-tu ? Identifie-toi !**

**-Ego sum quod qui scire. Je suis celui qui sait Jacobus ! **

**-Nomme-toi ! **

**-Ego sum Belial amicus… ut es Eduardo amicus… (Je suis l'ami de Bélial, comme tu es celui d'Edward) **

Je me tordis de nouveau.

**-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ! Je veux ton nom !**

**-J'exige que tu effaces ce mépris devant moi Jacobus !**

Je sentis alors tous mes os se fissurer de l'intérieur. Je voulus supplier mon ami de m'achever mais, une fois encore, je ne pus émettre aucun son.

La voix de Jacob se fit plus douce et ma douleur cessa :

**-J'estime qu'il est normal de connaître celui à qui on s'adresse. Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**-Non posso dirti il mio nome ma posso mostrarti la mia faccia. (Je ne peux te dire mon nom, mais je peux te montrer mon visage)**

Je tentai de crier, en vain. Jacob, lui, poussa un cri d'horreur.

**-Es-tu satisfait, Jacobus ? **

**-Qu'es-tu ? **

La douleur disparut. La main de Jacob serra la mienne un peu plus fort.

**-I am the One who's almost Alive… (Je suis celui qui est presque vivant)**

**-Assez ! Ton NOM, DEMON !**

**-Ich bin Ihr neuer Feind ! (Je suis votre nouvel ennemi) Hahahahahahaaaa !**

Le démon sembla disparaître et libérer mon corps qui brûla de nouveau : je perdis connaissance.

**xxxoooxxx**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans la chambre de Jacob, mais il faisait jour. Je ne pus me lever, j'étais encore trop faible. Je vis Bella à mes côtés. Je voulus l'appeler mais ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

**-Tout va bien Edward. **

Jacob entra dans la pièce, il était très inquiet.

_**Bon sang ! Edward, j'ai eu si peur !**_

**-Jacob… ça va… je t'assure…**

**-Mouais ben j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Je m'en serais voulu si…**

**-Le démon me veut en parfait état Jacob… il attend son heure. Il ne voulait que te faire souffrir… ou peur… ou les deux, je ne sais pas.**

Bella se plaça sur le rebord du lit :

**-Les Volturi et les Denali sont arrivés hier soir. Aro a lu tes pensées quand tu dormais. Il pense connaître la voix du démon mais il n'est sûr de rien. Il aimerait les lire de nouveau. **

Jacob s'assit à côté de Bella:

**-Pas avant qu'il n'ait repris de forces. Je suis venu pour ça. Bella, tu veux bien sortir s'il te plaît ?**

Elle hocha la tête et m'embrassa sur le front, avant de quitter la pièce.

**-Bien. Le petit déjeuner est servi.**

Il s'entailla le poignet avec une petite lame de rasoir cachée sous la manche de sa chemise.

**-Jacob ! Non !**

**-Ce n'est pas une proposition, Edward.**

Il posa son poignet dégoulinant de sang contre mes lèvres, je ne pus y résister et le bus, doucement d'abord, puis avidement. Je mourais de soif. Jacob ne semblait pas s'affaiblir. Je lâchai son poignet. La cicatrice se referma en quelques secondes.

**-La joie d'être un loup-garou. **

De nouvelles forces me gagnèrent.

**-Alors, nous sommes plutôt appétissants, non ?**

Je souris et fis oui de la tête.

**-Je vais appeler Aro. **

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Aro fit son apparition à mes côtés :

**-Je suis heureux de te savoir rétabli mon jeune ami.**

**-Merci.**

Jacob quitta la pièce et ferma doucement la porte. Aro me prit la main et ferma les yeux.

**-Cette voix, Edward, et ce regard me rappellent vaguement quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Mais il m'est difficile d'en dire plus ! Porca miseria !**

J'étouffai un rire, Aro pouvait être si imprévisible ! Il appela Jacob qui rentra dans la chambre. Aro lui tendit sa main :

**-Me permets-tu ?**

Jacob la lui prit et ferma les yeux. Aro fit de même. Son visage devint encore plus cadavérique que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**-C'est impossible !**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Nous le questionnâmes du regard. Il était vide de pensées.

**-Je dois m'entretenir avec mon clan. Nous le chasserons cette nuit ! En attendant, que chacun fasse ce qui est bon pour son repos et ses forces. Nous en aurons tous besoin.**

**-Je vais prévenir la meute immédiatement ! **

Jacob et Aro sortirent de la chambre, laissant la place à mon amour qui se jeta dans mes bras. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement de mille baisers. Mon corps réagit au sien de façon immédiate et je feulai d'un contentement non maîtrisé. Je pris alors conscience à quel point son corps me manquait.

**-Je te désire si fort… **

Ma langue passa sur ses lèvres tandis que mes mains se promenèrent sur sa poitrine. Je vis ses tétons réagirent sous son T-shirt bleu pétrole… si désirable Bella qui mettait mon âme au supplice ! Ses ongles déchirèrent mes vêtements et elle se colla contre mon corps nu. Mon sexe gonfla et je gémis d'anticipation.

**-Bella… ce n'est pas juste de rester habillée comme ça… alors que moi… **

J'étouffai mon contentement au moment où sa main prit mon vit et le branla doucement. Un souffle rauque sortit de ma gorge. Sa bouche se scella à la mienne, sa main sur mon membre accéléra et je vis des étoiles prendre possession de mon esprit en manque d'elle. J'haletai, ne sachant que faire pour lutter contre cette envie de la prendre puissamment et de la faire mienne ! Cependant, je voulais la laisser me guider. Je ne tardai pas à perdre contenance : mon grognement se transforma en râle de jouissance lorsque je me perdis contre sa main.

Je léchai ses doigts habillés de ma semence comme elle me le demanda. Je pressai alors mes lèvres contre son cou puis le long de sa clavicule. L'entendre murmurer mon prénom me donna plus d'ardeur : j'ôtai ses habits et me mis à caresser du bout des doigts son corps froid et laiteux. Je ne me lassai de la regarder réagir à mes caresses :

**-Bella… tu es si belle… **

**-C'est toi qui me rends désirable…**

**-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je n'étais rien avant de te rencontrer… mon amour éternel.**

Ma main droite effleura tendrement son intimité. Je lui souris amoureusement en lui faisant plaisir de mes doigts. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure… divine…

Mes phalanges se firent plus pressantes et le souffle de ma promise devint erratique. Elle aurait pu être humaine tant elle donnait l'illusion de ne pouvoir attraper l'air de ses poumons… morts.

**-Edward… fais-moi l'amour… viens en moi…**

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait : ma virilité entra dans son intimité et y oscilla, doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Bella s'agrippa à mes épaules et resserra ses jambes autour de mes reins, m'octroyant l'accès à son plaisir. De toutes les sensations qu'il m'ait été donné de ressentir, rien ne valait celles procurées par l'orgasme. Je fus alors transporté dans le meilleur trip de mon existence : sentir le corps de Bella aux portes du plaisir, son odeur, ses courbes sous mes mains… tout cela eut raison de moi.

La jouissance embrassa nos corps et brûla nos âmes… Un moment de bonheur mérité avant le combat qui s'annonçait mortel et dangereux. Je tus à Bella les pensées d'Alice en cet instant de félicité… je ne voulais la faire mourir de chagrin.

**xxxoooxxx**

La nuit était sombre dans la dense forêt de La Push. L'odeur de notre proie empestait chaque feuille de chaque végétal. Il savait que nous venions le chercher et nous attendait de pied ferme. Son esprit tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers le mien afin de mettre à mal notre stratégie.

Jacob se plaça à ma droite. Je pouvais sentir le cercle magique des Quileutes autour de nous tous. Les loups se tenaient derrière nous. Ils étaient impressionnants : d'une taille stupéfiante et d'une force incontestable. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la clairière, à la lisière de la forêt. Les Volturi et le Denali ouvraient la marche, nous étions derrière eux, suivis de près par la meute. Tous avaient à cœur d'en finir avec cette abomination qui avait pris naissance parmi les créatures étranges.

Je sentais les filaments de la vengeance se tisser autour des cœurs de chacun d'entre-nous : nous avions tous une bonne raison de vouloir l'exterminer et nous nous sentions pousser des ailes. Seule Alice restait inquiète et regardait sempiternellement dans ma direction.

Tout à coup, l'odeur se fit plus forte. Les loups montrèrent les dents. L'air devint électrique, la tension était à son comble. Bella ferma les yeux et nous sentîmes une onde doucereuse parcourir tout notre corps : le bouclier, son pouvoir de protection. Jane la regarda et lui sourit.

_**Je l'ai mal jugée…**_

Je la fixai à mon tour et une fierté s'empara de mon esprit. Elle était mienne et elle était forte, bien plus forte que les plus vieux d'entre-nous, bien plus forte qu'Aro ou encore Benjamin. Malheureusement, le démon que nous allions combattre s'avérait être plus coriace.

Le vent dans les arbres s'arrêta soudainement, la forêt se transforma en cimetière et le démon sortit de sa tanière. Il était encore plus grand que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. J'entendis Aro retenir ses pensées comme il s'avançait vers lui :

**-Je te somme de rendre allégeance à la famille royale ! **

**-Non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare Arooooo ! (Tu ne peux me dire ce que je dois faire Aro). **

**-SONO IL TUO RE ! (Je suis ton Roi !)**

**-Non sei niente per me ! (Pour moi, tu n'es rien !)**

Le démon leva sa main et Aro fut projeté violemment à l'autre bout de la clairière. Bella se concentra de nouveau, le démon la sentit :

**-Bellissima ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi… **

Il pivota la tête sur le côté droit et brisa le bouclier défensif au moyen de sa pensée. Bella recommença, tout comme le démon, maintenant exaspéré par tant d'audace :

**-ASSEZ !**

Un simple regard souleva Bella de terre. Son corps alla s'écraser contre un arbre derrière l'abjecte créature. Je me précipitai sur elle :

**-NOOOOOOONN ! !**

La douleur fut indescriptible. Je m'écroulai à terre. Jane se positionna devant moi :

**-Arrière ! **

Le démon grimaça à peine. Son rire se répercuta dans toute la morte forêt.

**-Non posso fare niente, Giovanna… (Tu ne peux rien faire Jane)**

Il lui renvoya sa propre attaque et elle tomba face contre terre. Je me relevai difficilement et me dirigeai vers Bella. Elle semblait aller bien. Jacob était déjà près d'elle. Les loups avancèrent vers le démon. Aro se releva et se plaça aux côtés de la meute. Le groupe se souda aux loups et avança d'un pas décidé vers celui qui se faisait appeler « l'ami de Bélial ».

Les loups l'attaquèrent de front tandis que Jasper, Garrett et Carlisle s'en prirent à ses flancs.

Seth tomba le premier, raide mort. Paul mordit les jambes inférieures de l'abomination tandis que Sam s'attaqua à son cou : il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la gueule. Le démon lui arracha la carotide de sa main.

Je me concentrai sur ses pensées :

**-Aro ! A gauche !**

Il évita ses dents acérées.

**-Jasper, Carlisle ! Les reins !**

C'était une de ses faiblesses, une des moindre mais cela valait la peine de s'y intéresser. Il fut affaibli quelques secondes, le temps pour Félix de le frapper au cœur. Il tituba et enserra le cou de Félix de ses deux mains.

**-Dammi un baccio…**

Il aspira la force de Félix en quelques secondes. Des éclairs firent leur apparition dans le ciel sombre de La Push. Le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort. Benjamin était à pied d'œuvre. Le démon avait la visibilité réduite et Carlisle et moi décidâmes d'agir. Irina et Kate coururent se placer derrière le démon, suivies de Garrett et Eleazar. Carlisle sauta au cou du vampire et lui écrasa les yeux de ses pouces. Un horrible cri mit à mal nos tympans et la créature s'affaissa au sol. Carlisle me laissa le champ libre

Jacob et Bella se dirigèrent vers notre groupe en courant. Irina se plaça derrière le monstre et enserra son cou tentant de le lui briser. Je me positionnai devant lui pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche et une longue et morne langue noire, telle celle d'un serpent, me piqua. Mon corps se raidit d'une douce torpeur… un goût âcre enroba mes lèvres… le KISS… le néant… et une douleur des plus terribles. Plus terrible que le venin de la transformation vampirique, plus terrible que la maladie, plus terrible que la mort elle-même…

_**Edward ! Obéis à ton nouveau maître !**_

J'eus cependant le temps de prononcer son nom, clé de notre victoire contre lui avant de sombrer dans la plus intolérable des souffrances:

**-Vasilii….**


	17. Chapter 16 FAREWELL

_**Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie sur cette fic! 250 reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas! Vous êtes vraiment des gens formidables! Merci à tout ceux qui sont passés par là sans se montrer, merci pour les MP, le soutien et le reste! J'espère vous retrouver sur mes deux autres fics en cours Fiction Fantasies et Coven. A bientôt et faites péter la bulle! Je vous envoie un gros KISS à toutes et à tous!**_

**CHAPITRE 16 : FAREWELL**

**EPOV :**

Mon corps n'est que souffrance… chaque pore brûle, chaque veine s'atrophie comme je meurs à petits feux dans cette clairière sombre. Je n'entends ni ne vois, je ne suis que nerfs à vifs, tendons serrés et muscles tendus. Tout en moi quémande une délivrance. Je n'ai pas assez de voix pour hurler toute ma douleur.

J'entends en pensées les sanglots de ma sœur mêlés à ceux de mon amour. Je voudrais pouvoir les rassurer mais je ne peux pas. Je suis seul au monde et j'agonise.

Une main contre ma nuque… Jake… sa chaleur tente de calmer ce feu qui me consume. Une autre main contre ma poitrine... Carlisle… je sais qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien et pourtant j'espère encore comme sur mon lit de mort à l'hôpital de Chicago.

Je n'en peux plus… Une autre douleur prend possession de moi, comme un poids sur ma poitrine. J'ouvre les yeux :

_**Eduardo… Da mim um beijo !**_

Ses lèvres sont si rugueuses, glacées, elles se scellent aux miennes : je sens mon esprit s'attacher à celui de Vasilii, je lutte, je me débats mais il est bien trop puissant : je sais de source sûre qu'on ne peut rien contre un Rapace, qu'on ne peut rien contre ce qui est plus fort que La Mort…

**BPOV :**

Edward eut à peine le temps de se reculer : la langue de cet horrible diable le frappa au visage. Il tomba dans mes bras et se mit à hurler. Je l'allongeai sur le sol. Jake se plaça alors à mes côtés et tenta d'entrer en contact avec lui. Edward susurra quelque chose que je ne compris de prime abord.

**-Vasilii…**

Carlisle se dirigea vers nous et posa sa main sur le torse de son fils :

**-Edward ! M'entends-tu ? Mon fils, je t'en supplie réponds !**

C'était trop tard, le KISS était en train de le tuer. Je perdais celui qui était tout pour moi. C'en était trop ! Je refusais ce qui paraissait être une évidence. Toute ma haine, toute ma frustration, ma tristesse et ma rage prirent possession de mon corps. Une force nouvelle et inconnue m'habitait. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'abomination.

Irina était toujours derrière cette chose immonde. Le monstre lui flanqua un coup de tête qui la brisa en plusieurs parties puis, comme un insecte, il disparut de mon champ de vision. La clairière devint atrocement silencieuse. Seuls les cris à présent étouffés d'Edward parvenaient à nos oreilles. Nous cherchâmes tous le démon du regard, les sens aux aguets, les muscles serrés, prêts à bondir au moindre son. J'entendais les sanglots de Carmen mêlés à ceux d'Eleazar, debouts au-dessus de leur fille. Je les plaignais : tout comme moi, ils avaient perdu ce qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux. Une bouffée de colère remonta en moi. J'appelai la chose :

**-Montre-toi lâche ! **

Ce qui restait des Volturi se plaça autour de moi. Jake, Carlisle et Alice tentaient toujours de soigner Edward. Emmett, Rose et Esmé se tenait derrière nous en compagnie du reste de la meute.

**-JE TE DEFIE ! MONTRE-TOI !**

Je voulais ma vengeance : pour Leah, pour mes frères loups disparus, pour mon amant mourant dans ce coin de nature… Je voulais détruire ce monstre !

Soudain, Jake fut projeté contre un arbre. Carlisle hurla de douleur et tomba dans les bras d'Alice. J'eus à peine le temps de faire un geste : je vis une ombre sur le corps d'Edward ! Le démon était en train de l'embrasser, d'aspirer son essence. Mon amour se débattait et tentait de lui échapper, en vain. Je courus vers le démon. Celui-ci me bloqua en pensée :

_**Tu ne peux rien contre moi !**_

Celle d'Edward cria dans mon esprit :

_**Son nom est Vasilii… Bella… sauve-nous !**_

Je vis les yeux du démon s'écarquiller de surprise et de peur.

**-VASILII ! **

Le monstre se retourna vers moi, un rictus de folie sur ses lèvres closes. Il libéra Edward et se dirigea lentement dans ma direction :

**-La Sua Cantante !**

**-Pour toi ça sera Isabella, Vasilii.**

Il s'arrêta et sembla reculer. Jane se tint à mes côtés :

**-VASILII… quel joli nom… tu vas mourir…**

Aro et Carlisle nous rejoignirent :

**-VASILII… rejoins les tiens en enfer une bonne foi pour toute !**

Puis ce fut au tour de la meute redevenue hommes :

**-VASILII… tu vas payer !**

La clairière se mit à chanter son nom, le vent parut reprendre notre écho mortuaire.

_**VASILII… VASILII… VASILII…**_

J'entendis Edward murmurer notre délivrance :

_**VASILII…meurs !**_

Le démon reculait toujours. Il tenta de nous déstabiliser à tour de rôle, sans succès. Kate courut se mettre derrière lui, accompagnée de Garrett et Benjamin. Chacun s'emparèrent d'un membre du démon. Mon visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes : je plantai mes prunelles chocolat dans son regard onyx et aspirai son suc.

_**Pour Leah…**_

J'accentuai ma succion tandis que mes amis le maintenaient en place.

_**Pour les Denali…**_

Je sentis son esprit envahir tout mon corps, chaque part de mon être se nourrissant de sa puissance…

_**Pour les Quileutes…**_

Je me vis alors bien plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été…

_**Pour Edward !**_

Ma main s'enfonça dans ses chairs et retira la totalité de ses organes. Je me séparai avec dégoût de cette chose putride et froide. Kate, Benjamin et Garrett arrachèrent les membres de la créature qui tomba en mille morceaux sur l'herbe humide. Le silence fut lourd et pesant. Aucune créature vivante ne fit le moindre son, cette clairière était aussi morte qu'un tombeau.

Carlisle et Alice ramassèrent les restes de ce qui avait été notre supplice et les firent brûler dans la forêt avec Jane et Aro. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon amant.

Jake tenait Edward dans ses bras.

**-Bella… il est en train de nous quitter… je ne peux rien faire…**

Esmé éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Rose et Emmett. Eleazar et Carmen entourèrent Jacob. Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne, les larmes coulant sur mes joues laiteuses.

**-Edward… reste avec moi… ne me quitte pas…**

Il était trop faible pour répondre. Je vis ses lèvres s'entre ouvrir et une idée me vint alors. Je me mis au-dessus de lui et lui donnai un dernier baiser.

Son corps soudainement se crispa et je compris : le suc du démon semblait se déverser en lui et lui redonner vie. Je l'embrassai de plus belle, sentant le pouvoir de Vasilii s'insinuer dans le corps de mon adoré. Sa langue réagit et dansa avec la mienne. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai tout en continuant mon baiser. Nous étions seuls au monde. Je sentis le sourire d'Edward contre ma bouche et je le lui rendis. Ses mains caressèrent ma nuque et il augmenta la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le suc de Vasilii semblait nous donner de nouvelles forces. A contrecœur, nous dûmes stopper notre baiser passionné.

**-Je crois que c'est bon Bella ! Il a l'air en pleine forme !**

Emmett venait de nous sortir de notre torpeur. Le groupe éclata de rire. Alice et Carlisle firent leur apparition, sourire aux lèvres.

**-EDWARD !**

Alice se jeta sur lui mais Rose l'envoya paître à l'autre bout du champ.

**-Moi d'abord !**

Esmé souleva son fils de terre et le serra fort dans ses bras.

**-Honneur aux aînées !**

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête mais se laissait volontiers embrassé. Son clan l'entoura. Jake me prit la main et m'embrassa dans le cou :

**-J'en profite, hein, tu m'en veux pas !**

Je lui souris :

**-Non ! Mais attention ! Edward lit dans les pensées…**

Jacob me serra contre lui très fort.

**-Qu'il lise ça !**

Et Jake de m'embrasser fougueusement !

**xxxoooxxx**

**BPOV :**

Nous rentrâmes chez Emily et la consolâmes de la disparition de Sam. Ce fut une semaine très difficile et les adieux à nos amis disparus furent éprouvants. Cependant, la vie reprenait petit à petit ses droits. Emily était très forte et nous l'admirions tous.

Le jour des séparations arriva. Les Denali et les Volturi se préparaient à partir quand Alice se tourna vers eux.

**-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment et que nous venons de vivre quelque chose de très difficile mais… vous ne pouvez pas nous quitter maintenant, vous devez rester pour le mariage !**

Les Denali et les Volturi se regardèrent interdits.

**-Ben oui, le mariage d'Edward et Bella ! C'est moi qui m'en charge ! Ca va être génial !**

Caïus me regarda en riant. Jane se mit à applaudir et Aro m'embrassa sur le front :

**-Félicitations ! Et bon courage avec Alice !**

Jasper prit sa tête dans ses mains. Edward se mit à rire dans les bras d'Emmett. Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents, entouré par ses amis de la meute :

**-On s'occupe de l'enterrement de vie de garçon ! Et ça va saigner !**

**xxxoooxxx**

**EPOV :**

Ce fut Carlisle qui célébra le mariage. Il fut à notre image: simple et sincère. Bella était magnifique dans une robe bleu roi confectionnée par Alice et Rose. Garrett et Benjamin étaient mes témoins. Bella avait demandé à Jacob et Emily d'être les siens, ils avaient bien entendu accepté de bon coeur.

L'échange de consentement se fit dans une très grande émotion. Lorsque Bella approcha sa main de la bague, nous tremblâmes. Son regard embrasa le mien et elle devint mon épouse éternelle. J'entendis Emily renifler et je souris. J'imaginais aisément sa tristesse. Cependant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et resta digne en nous montrant sa profonde amitié.

Emmett et Jane frappèrent très fort dans leurs mains. Aro et Caïus entonnèrent un ancien chant en latin. A la fin de la chanson, nous entendîmes des hurlements de loups : ils se tenaient en ligne de chaque côté de l'entrée de la maison d'Emily. Nous en sortîmes sous des pétales de roses lancées par Kate, Eleazar et Carmen. L'ambiance était aux réjouissances.

La nuit tomba sur La Push. Les Volturi et les Denali venaient de partir. Carlisle et ma famille partirent chasser tandis que les Quileutes rentrèrent dans leur demeure respective. Quant à ma femme et moi-même, nous retournâmes dans la clairière.

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe fraiche. Un souvenir me revint en mémoire : ma demande en mariage s'était faite ici même, sous l'œil de Vasilii. J'avais senti sa présence sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait, n'ayant pu déchiffrer ses pensées. Je frémis. Bella me parla en esprit :

_**-Je suis si fière Edward ! Si fière d'être ta femme !**_

_**-Ma femme… hum… Il me faut à présent faire mon devoir conjugal !**_

Je me jetai littéralement sur elle et lui arrachai sa robe :

_**-Hé ! Ma belle robe ! Que vont dire tes sœurs ?**_

_**-Je m'en fiche complètement mon amour !**_

Je l'embrassai à en perdre la tête. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur moi, ôta mes habits et embrassa ma chair d'une manière voluptueuse. Je geignis d'anticipation. Son antre humide se frotta à ma virilité, supplice divin de la luxure… Mes mains s'attardèrent sur sa croupe et remontèrent au creux de ses reins. Tendrement, j'entrai en ma femme. Elle se cambra sous l'effet de surprise et gémit. Je la pénétrai plus profondément et augmentai la cadence.

Les mains de Bella se promenèrent sur ma poitrine et s'arrêtèrent sur mes tétons.

**-Mon amour… **

Elle les pinça délicatement et m'arracha un feulement. Elle se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Mon esprit se perdit au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Nous fîmes divinement l'amour toute la nuit. Nous vînmes puissamment, sans aucune retenue, dans plusieurs orgasmes foudroyants.

Je serrai mon épouse contre moi, ma Bella… Ma drogue parfaite… le plus beau de tous les trips… Isabella Marie Cullen… mon éternelle délivrance.

**FIN**


	18. AWARDS

Le DAMN ADDICT OF LEMON FANFICTION organise ses « Oscars » pour fêter sa première année ! Venez vous inscrire et participer à cette superbe aventure !

**En ce mois de septembre 2011, la valse des remises des prix battra son plein. Et pour cause, le forum DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON fête son premier anniversaire. C'est pourquoi nous avons voulu récompenser à notre façon les merveilleux auteurs de fanfictions que vous êtes en instaurant une remise « d'awards ». Comme l'on a coutume de le dire, les Addict of Lemon Awards préfigurent souvent de ce que seront les nominations aux Oscars. Découvrez les nominés pour cette première année…**

La 1ère Cérémonie des Addict of lemon Awards se déroulera le 30 septembre 2011. Le staff du forum, vient donc de dévoiler sa liste ultime.

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY:**

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 by SABIVAMP

Mon maître, mon amour by CHOUCHOUMAG

Dangerous beauty / La courtisane by POTINE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Forever bound (traduction) by SEBA NEFER

Le secret des anges by ESTL

Indomptable esclave (traduction) by MILK40

Coeurs révolutionnaires by FEE'LIL

Nos coeurs dans la guerre by ALILOUANE

**BEST TRADUCTION:**

The screamers by MAGICVANILLE

Lord of the authority by MAGICVANILLE

Bella Swan : Kidnappeuse by KAFRYNE

Alphabets Week-end by ELILOULOU

Bonne foi by LILY77974

Shadowboxer by RAE2404

Taking Chances by MISSLEEZ

Only human by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

High anxiety by POMME D'AMOUR

Tu es libre cette nuit by MYANNA

**BEST LOVE STORY:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Fragile comme du Crystal by TIFTOUFF19

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Un amour sans assurance by ODREY-BZH

Jardin secret by TIFTOUFF19

Elle : Starry, starry night by KAORISOLARIS

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Malheureux (se) en amour by ISASOLEIL

A fleur de by MUSHEXOR

Perception de LEAUSY

**BEST LEMON:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Collisions by DRINOU

The screamers (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne by ROB-ADDICT

Adultère by EDWARDIENNE100

Sea sex and surf by TIFTOUFF/BOSTONDIRTY

La partie de chasse by MILK40

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Beautiful disaster by GINIELEE

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

**BEST DARKWARD:**

Lord of the authority (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

The perfect wife (traduction) by EDWARD-CULLEN-ADDICT

Tu m'appartiens by SANDRINE50

The dark side of the moon by LOUISE MALONE

Quand ma vie a bascule by POTINE

Indomptable esclave by MILK40

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

The dark lemon by ALAIENA

Pills by DIDOO0501

Murder in Chicago by POPOLOVE

**BEST JELLA:**

My own fairy tale by PTITE VAMPIRE

Il a suffit d'un regard un instant by LAPDA

For the love of Bella (traduction) by JULINE'S

Mes meilleurs amis by ELILOULOU

Répulsion by LECHOLLS

Le visage d'un ange by POMME D'AMOUR

Innamoramento by ISTEHAR

Il est à toi by POLLYPOCKET51

L'amour sous la contrainte by BETIFI

L'esprit de famille by DEMOISELLE A

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH:**

Bad Things by HELL71

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Rainbow Warriors by HELL71

Aimer à en mourir by MISSLOUP

La balançoire du full-moon party by CINDY-PLACIDE

Jouer avec les fantasmes by NINIE/HURRICAN-BELLS

Milord by MISSLOUP

Les pieds manquants by CŒUR DE GAEL

Lunatique by LOUISE MALONE

Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux by JES-CULLEN MALEFOY

**BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL STORY :**

Première pulsation by LETMESIGN23

Addiction by DRINOU

Soulmates by TWINS CREATIONS

Dark magic creatures by ROXYLADY666

Creatures of habit (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Quand les morts dansent by ROXYLADY666

N'oublie jamais by ACHERONYASTIX

Crysalis by GINIELEE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Vampire can fly by ROXYLADY666

**BEST BDSM STORY :**

The dominant creed (traduction) by ELILOULOU

Dark entries by ROXYLADY666

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Des gens comme nous (traduction) by MILK0

Ma soumise (traduction) by Nails233

La soumise by TARA SUE ME

Cracked (traduction) by BEESWAN

Dominée,dominante,entre les deux mon coeurbalance by LIKE-LEMON

Le dominant by TARA SUE ME

Une nuit sombre et humide by VINOU

**BEST ONE-SHOT:**

Programme de sexologie by ISASOLEIL

La cave des saveurs by VOODOOOO'

Toxic by EIPHOSE

Geste déplacé, vœu exaucé by MAGICVANILLE

Capturing the flame by NOUNI

Contre ton piano by CAMILIAHK

Lost Memories by PRINCESSCC

The beauty and the geek by SANDRINE50

La nonne et le gigolo by CCHOPE

Colocs by EFFEXOR

Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre sur le forum afin de voter pour vos fanfictions favorites : (les votes sont ouverts aux invités)

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)


	19. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
